Ona wydaje rozkazy. Ja dźgam ludzi. Myślę, że nasze role są oczywiste
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 4 Informacje: *Zadanie w piątek o 19:00. *Należy spodziewać się niespodzianek od Agathy. *Każda postać w odcinku musi skierować się do Biura Spraw Więźniów. Budynek Więzienny: Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! ... Ciemny, zimny pokój. W pokoju metalowe łóżko. Na łóżku chłopak. Blondyn. Beck. Kapitan Cloud Kappa. Zdobywca drugiego miejsca. Znawca survivalu. Rezydent bloku Dingo Omega. Wstał z łóżka. Beck: '*ziewnął i przeciągnął się* Ah... Wczoraj było okropnie *mruknął* ''Zrobił rutynową rundkę po pokoju. Obmył twarz wodą, napił się wody, ochlapał blond włosy wodą, zrobił poranną gimnastykę na wodą pokrytej podłodze. Dla odmiany po perfoprmancie związanym z ogniem poranek chłopaka obfitował w żywioł przeciwny. 'Beck: '''Eh... ''Wstał z podłogi po porannym rozruchu. Czuł jak strzykają mu kości. Łóżko do najwygodniejszych nie należało, a w więzieniu próżno było też szukać relaksu. '' '''Beck: '''Chyba lekki kryzys... ''I w istocie można było powiedzieć, że chłopak miał lekki kryzys. Czuł się jak gdyby wstał z łóżka lewą nogą... Nie był przesądny, ale jakoś to pojawiło się w jego głowie... Burknął coś pod nosem i podszedł do szafy. Nie silił się na strojenie, ubrał się w taki sam komplet jak poprzedniego dnia. W kieszeni spodenek wyczuwał swoje krzesiwo. Uśmiechnął się lekko i poszedł do drzwi. Bolała go trochę głowa i miał nadzieję, że zmieni się to po śniadaniu... Na drzwiach zastał jednak wiadomość... 'Beck: '''Eh... ''I tak w dzień, który zaczął się dla niego wyjątkowo mało przyjemnie, Beck poszedł szukać biura... Cela Gabrielli: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. '''Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Gabriella: 'Boże, co to za seksista znów pisał?! ''Gabriella zrywa karteczkę i podziera ją na kawałki. '''Gabriella: Nie ze mną takie numery! Spadówa idioci! Pffi... Poprawia swoje włosy i uśmiecha się. Gabriella: Widzicie kochani jak oni nas tu traktują? Jestem TORTUROWANA. Zaczyna płakać. Gabriella: PROSZĘ O WOLNOŚĆ SŁOWA. Po chwili namyślenia postanawia, że jednak w sumie pójdzie się przejść. Gabriella: 'A pójdę jednak zobaczyć, co mi szkodzi? Może kogoś zabili? Nie żeby mnie to ekscytowało, ale ludzie mają prawo wiedzieć! Może w końcu zobaczę jakąś egzekucję na żywo i będę mogła podzielić się wrażeniami ze swoimi widzami! Nie żebym chciała, ale... no pójdę się przejść i powiem im co myślę! ''Poszła sobie. Cela Igora: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. '''Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Gdy już tam dotrzesz musisz nawiązać flirt z siedzącym tam chłopakiem. Niesubordynacja będzie ukarana. ~ A Chłopak był ubrany prawdopodobnie w piżamę. Miał na sobie fioletową bluzkę, szare wygodne spodenki i szare kapcie. Wyglądał na niewyspanego. '' ''Po przeczytaniu kartki zrobił tylko zirytowana minę. Igor: 'Zabij się. ''Nie do końca wiadomo czy słowa te były wupowiedziane do kartki czy do "~A". '''Igor: No Alleluja! Właśnie wyznaczyłem kolegę z drużyny na śmierć i jeszcze musiałem ją oglądać to teraz muszę flirtować z jakimś chłopakiem! No excuse me bardzo, ale on jak tylko mnie zobaczy to sam zacznie flirtować. Ale w sumie dosyć zabawne wyzwanie, Agathka się postarała. Chłopak skierował się... gdzieś, bo absolutnie nie ma pojęcia gdzie jest biuro, ale kiedyś je znajdzie. Cela Jamesa: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Cela Nikodema: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Nikodem wstał był bardzo zmęczony i rozmyślał jak to się stało że przegrali Nikodem: Tym razem musimy wygrać albo chociaż być na drugim miejscu nie znosze porażek i niech wreszcie przegra ta sigma chi coś tam naprawdę niech tym razem to oni poczują ten smak gorzkiej przegranej Nikodem postanowił się porozciągać potem jeszcze chwile poleżał ale potem postanowił wyjść i zauważył na swoich drzwiach informacje więc poszedł znaleźć to biuro Cela Maxa: Zwęglone wnętrze z karteczką "Max". Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Cela Izumi: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Izumi wstała leniwie, zauważyła na drzewiach kartkę. Wzięłą i przeczytała ją po czym wyszła. Cela Nutty: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Nutty miała właśnie zamiar wyjść ze swojej celi po długim i zacnym spanku. Nieco ospała zamykała drzwi, kiedy zauważyła karteczkę. Podrapała się po głowie i rozpoczęła proces myślenia. Nutty: 'A gdzie to kurde jest? ''Rozejrzała się i westchnęła. Trudno będzie musiała poszukać, oby tylko się nie spóźniła. Podreptała w poszukiwaniu Biura. Cela Tamary: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. '''Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Cela Hanae: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Oprócz tego do następnego zadania zintegruj się z dwoma członkami swojej nowej drużyny. Niesubordynacja będzie ukarana. ~ A ' ''Brunetka obudziła się w swojej celi nieco oszołomiona. Otworzyła oczy, ale pozostała w bezruchu wpatrując się w szary sufit swojej celi. Jak przez mgłę pamiętała dwa tygodnie po śmierci Matthewa. Sam fakt nie wstrząsnął nią za bardzo, ale dziewczyna nie posiadała jak dostąd żadnych wspomnien i oglądanie jego procesu umierania nie podziałał na nią za dobrze. Ogarnąła się na czas zadania, ale gdy kolejny raz zawiodła i musiała jeszcze oglądać morderstwo poczuła, że woli sobie odpuścić na jakiś czas rozmowy z innymi. '' ''Poczuła, że musi coś ze sobą zrobić. Zerwała się z pryczy i podeszła do szafy, by wyjąć świeży komplet ubrań. Typowy dla siebie fioletowy t-shirt, czarne dżinsy. Pozostała przy swoich sportowych butach i postanowiła wyjść wreszcie ze swojej celi. W ostatniej chwili Asha zobaczyła karteczkę instrukcjami wywieszoną na drzwiach. 'Arisha: '''Zapowiada się ciekawie *powiedziała do siebie cicho i ruszyła w głąb korytarza* ''... Cela Deidre: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. '''Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Cela Bena: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. Ben: '''W porządku *zapoznał się z informacją i wyszedł* '''Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Oprócz tego do następnego zadania znajdź kompankę i zabierz ją do sali do ćwiczeń, gdzie będzie Ci asekurować podczas podnoszenia sztangi. Niesubordynacja będzie ukarana. ~ A Cela Matthew: Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa: Pokój Jaspera: ... Pokój Jessamine: ... Pokój Flynna: ... Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Asterin: Zamknięty na klucz. Pokój Agathy: ... Pokój Colta: ... Blok 5 - Rozgrywka i Inne: Kuchnia: Izumi przybyła tutaj i zaczęła nieco przygotowania do wykonania swojej brudnej roboty. Zaczęła od zbierania talerzy etc., walających się tu i ówdzie. Izumi: 'Załatwimy to szybko. ''Przeszukiwała każdy zakamarek. Przyszła i towarzyszka Izumi - Nutty. Z uśmiechem na ustach również wzięła się do roboty. 'Nutty: '''Hej Izumi! Fajne zadanie, prawda? Nareszcie trochę mniej nudy między zadaniami! ''Ucieszyła się i zaczęła zmywać naczynia. Izumi spojrzała się na Nutty i westchnęła ciężko. '''Izumi: Wolałabym mieć wolny czas. Jakkolwiek tu idzie coś ciekawego robić. Zaczęła zmywać wraz z Nutty. Izumi: 'Póki co idzie nam na zadaniach. Dobra robota. ''Rzuciła, by jakoś minął jej milej czas. 'Nutty: '''Szczerze to się nie spodziewałam drugiej wygranej. Jak zobaczyłam występy o tych siedmiu grzechach albo to ogniste show, to zaczęłam się nieco martwić. Poza tym Arisha super się sprawdza jako nowa osoba. ''Odparła zadowolona. 'Izumi: '''Całemu teamowi dobrze idzie. No może poza osobą na T. ''Przewróciła oczyma na samą myśl o niej i w tym momencie trochę naczyń już było czystych. 'Izumi: '''Oby udało się utrzymać passę bez przegranej. ''Dziewczyna nie ma zamiaru doświadczyć ceremonii póki co. ... Po zaczerpnięciu świeżego powietrza, Beck udał się do kuchni. Tam w końcu miał wykonać wraz z Jamesem swoje mini zadanie. Blondyn nie palił się za zbytnio do przygotowywania jedzenia dla wszystkich uczestników i to jeszcze na tydzień. Jednocześnie zależało mu na odzyskaniu utraconych wspomnień. Cały czas chciał odzyskać swoją tożsamość. Na dodatek Asterin nie żyła, a poza nią nie miał z kim poruszać takich tematów, przynajmniej dotychczas nie próbował. Znalazłwszy się w kuchni podszedł do długiego blatu i złapał się pod boki. '''Beck: No to co tu zrobić... *zastanawiał się* Blondyn spojrzał to w prawo, to w lewo. Póki co nie za wiele przychodziło mu do głowy. Umiał zrobić jedzenie dla siebie, ale dla innych? I to jeszcze na tydzień? Zadanie wydawało się coraz trudniejsze. Z racji tego, że jego bazowe morale tego dnia były i tak raczej niskie, zamiast zwyczajowego przyjęcia inicjatywy oparł się tyłem o blat i założył ręce. Zdecydował, że poczeka na Jamesa. James w końcu przyszedł do kuchni. Zauważył, że kolega z którym miał gotować posiłki dla więźniów był już na miejscu. James: 'Cześć Beck. Słyszałeś? Mamy razem gotować. ''James zajrzał do lodówki w poszukiwaniu składników, które mogą nadać się na przyrządzenie dań na 7 dni. 'James: '''Coś tam już myślałeś, co mogli byśmy zrobić? ''Beck odkleił się od blatu i podszedł do Jamesa kiwając lekko głową. Przez chwilę patrzył razem z kolegą do lodówki. '' '''Beck: '''Tak, słyszałem *odkaszlnął, by zbyć szorstki ton* Musi to być coś co nie zgnije, coś co będzie się dało zjeść... Energetyczne... *głośno myślał* Ty... Znasz się na gastronomi może? *spojrzał na kolegę* Ja powiem co przyda się nam jeść, jakie składniki odżywcze, ale nie wymyślę przystępnych dań... ''U Becka automatycznie włączyło się uczucie odpowiedzialności. Skoro miał gotować dla innych to chciał to zrobić dobrze. Zdawało się, że zupełnie zapomniał o grze, liczyło się zadanie. '' '''James: '''Hmmm, w takim razie spróbuję zająć się najpierw obiadem. ''James wyjął z lodówki kilka potrzebnych składników takich jak marchewkę, pietruszkę, koperek, czy śmietanę 'James: '''Co powiesz na zupę koperkową? A na drugie proponuję spaghetti. Jest tu gdzieś makaron? ''Chłopak zamknął lodówkę i zajrzał do szafki, gdzie trzymane jest trochę jedzenia. 'James: '''Ok, jest makaron. ''Wyjął wszystkie powyższe składniki i położył na kredensie. 'James: '''Ale to i tak jest tylko obiad na jeden dzień. '''Beck: '''Cóż... *mruknął i podszedł do chłopaka* Dzisiaj możemy zaserwować dobry obiad, a na resztę tygodnia... ''U blondyna włączył się tajemniczy, konferansjerski ton, chyba zostało mu coś po trzech prezentacjach efektów prac swoich drużyn... Tak czy inaczej postąpił kilka kroków, efektownie schylił się do dolnej szafki i wyjął z niej... Plastikowe pudełka. W sztukach kilku. 'Beck: '''Ugotujemy dużo makaronu, dużo zupy, dwa... trzy sosy *spoglądał to na Jamesa to na pudełka* I chyba będzie wystarczyć. Pudełka *postukał w zieloną pokrywkę* Podtrzymają świeżość, postoją w lodówce. ''Czar altruizmu Becka prysnął, gdy w jego głowie pojawił się plan. Kontynuował jednak pomysł z makaronem i zupą. '' '''James: '''No to w takim razie skupmy się na jednym. Możesz zająć się zupą, a ja zajmę się spaghetti. ''James zauważył jak Beck mu przytaknął na zgodę. 'James: '''Ok. ''Wyjął resztę potrzebnych składników i zaczął je przygotowywać. Pokroił mięsko w kosteczki i umieścił na patelni. Pokroił warzywa tj marchewkę czy cebulę dodając wszystko na patelnie. ''Beck zaś wziął się za robienie zupy. '' ''Beck: Chyba gotowanie to nie moja mocna strona... Ale skoro jedzenie to podstawa przetrwania...'' Blondyn rozpoczął od nalania wody do okazałego gara, który udało mu się znaleźć w jednej z szafek. Chłopak postawił pełny wody garnek prosto na kuchence i wziął się za przygotowywanie zupy. Musiał trochę powymijać się z Jamesem, który pracował jednocześnie. Chłopakowi szło to jednak dość sprawnie i bez większych problemów udało mu się ułożyć składniki potrzebne na zupę w bezpośredniej bliskości garnka. 'Beck: '''Ehm... James? *odnalazł wzrokiem kolegę* Nigdy nie byłem mistrzem kulinariów *wyszczerzył się* Sól, pieprz, przyprawy, zagotować? Czy od razu dać warzywa... *spojrzał niepewnie na zieleninę* '''James: '''Daj je też do garnka. Jak na moje oko, to całkiem dobrze ci idzie. Nie zapomnij wszystkiego zamieszać tylko. ''Kontynuując z przygotowywaniem spaghetti przełożył wszystką zawartość patelni do garnka, który włączył. 'James: '''No to kolejny palnik zajęty. ''I tak już mógł zabrać tą patelnie z palnika, ale wolał wziąć się za zamieszanie. Dodał również główny składnik, którym był makaron. 'James: '''Czekaj, mam pomysł. ''Pogrzebał w kieszeni i wyjął z niej kartkę. 'James: '''Mam tu kartkę z mojej przemowy. ''Oderwał zapisany kawałek kartki i włożył go do kieszeni, a drugi pusty położył na kredensie i kontynuował ze spaghetti. 'James: '''Możemy na niej zapisywać pomysły na dania na kolejne dni. ''Beck odsalutował drewnianą łyżką i zamieszał w garze, który postawiony na planiku powoli zaczynał bulgotać. Zupa, za sprawą warzyw, które po umiejętnym pokrojeniu, blondyn wrzucił do wywaru, nabierała apetycznego, zielonego koloru. Trzeba było jeszcze pomieszać. 'Beck: '''Z tą kartką dobry pomysł *mruknął mieszając w garze* Składniki będą w lodówce, a przepisy pod magnesem... ''Blondyn spojrzał w stronę lodówki, aby upewnić się czy aby na pewno znajdowały się na niej jakiekolwiek magnesy. Jego pamięć wyjątkowo go nie zawiodła. Na szarych drzwiach znajdowało się kilka, pojedynczych magnesów. Beck uśmiechnął się lekko i dalej mieszał. '' '''Beck: '''Mam nadzieję, że to co teraz gotujemy *spojrzał na swój gar* Wytrwa chociaż dwa dni. ''Odrywając się na moment od mieszania, blondyn sięgnął do stojącego obok palników słoika z solą. Wziął szczyptę i tę szczyptę wrzucił do zupy. Wziął inną łyżkę i ostrożnie skosztował, uprzednio ostudziwszy... '' '''Beck: '''Dość dobre... '''James: '''Kto w ogóle wymyślił, żeby gotować na tydzień do przodu. ''Powiedział to zdanie do siebie pod nosem. 'James: '''Spaghetti jeszcze się trochę pogotuje, ale możemy wziąć się za resztę dan. ''Zapisał na kartce trochę pomysłów. 'James: '''Z obecnych w kuchni składników powinniśmy dać radę to zrobić. ''Beck westchnął zrezygnowany. Już myślał, że upora się z zupą i będzie miał spokój... Ale James miał rację. Zadanie trzeba było wykonać porządnie. Miało być na tydzień, niech będzie na tydzień... 'Beck: '''Dobra... Zupa będzie za... Jakiś czas. Co teraz zrobić? *spojrzał pytająco na Jamesa, którego uznał za szefa w kuchni* '''James: '''Ja się wezmę za rosół i filet z ziemniakami. Chyba, że może być też z kaszą? Więc przy okazji możesz zająć się pozostałymi potrawami. ''Spojrzał na zegarek, którego nie miał. 'James: '''No rzesz. Nie wyrobimy się. A może. ''Zastawił kolejny palnik i zaczął przygotowywać filet z kurczaka. Wyjął w tym celu potrzebne składniki, czyli mięso, oraz przyprawy. Na patelnie nalał olej, pokroił mięso, przyprawił i tak dalej i dał na patelnie. Patelnie na której smażył wołowinę do spaghetti dał do zlewozmywaka i chciał jak najszybciej umyć, aby mieć ją na kolejne dania. 'Beck: '''To ja zajmę się... Resztą... ''Blondyn wziął worek ziemniaków, który James w tzw. międzyczasie znalazł w jeden z szafek. Blondyn wziął jednego kartofla do ręki i obrócił go w ręce. Musiał sobie przypomnieć co się z ziemniakami robi... '' '''Beck: '''Hm... ''Ziemniaczane wspomnienia wróciły dość szybko. Wziął drewniany taboret, śmietnik, mniejszy garnek (w końcu nie taki monstrualny kocioł jak na zupę.) i nożyk do obierania. Usiadł i zaczął obierać. Z początku szło mu to topornie, jednak szybko załapał jak obsługiwać nóż, te umiejętności zachował. Noże nie były mu obce. 'Beck: '''Dużo ziemniaków, ty robisz mięso *podsumowywał na głos* Robimy tego na tyle dużo, że starczy na cały tydzień... Chyba... *spojrzał na Jamesa* Shit! *krzyknął nagle. Spojrzał na palec, z którego pociekło mu trochę krwi( Eh... Zaciąłem się *syknął* ''Blondyn odrzucił nożyk i wstał. Najpierw zlizał krew, potem podszedł do zlewu. Pomimo umiarkowanego zaufania do więziennej kranówki przepłukał płytką ranę. Oceniwszy, że to tylko draśnięcie wziął ręcznik papierowy, recepturkę i zrobił sobie prowizoryczny opatrunek. 'Beck: '''Wracając... Chyba styknie. ''James kończąc już szykować filet z kurczaka, zauważył, że Beck jest ranny. 'James: '''Ej, ziomek. Nic ci nie jest? Powinieneś użyć do tego wody utlenionej. ''Wyłączył już patelnie i podziwiał aromat z filetu. 'James: '''Aż by się teraz to chciało zjeść. ''Tym razem wziął garnek i zaczął przygotowywać rosół. 'James: '''Ale mamy jeszcze do zrobienia trochę. Powinniśmy sprężyć tempo, jeśli chcemy wyrobić się do wieczora. ''Pomimo, że James lubił gotowanie i szło mu to raczej dobrze, to tym razem był zmęczony. Czuł, że na siedem dni nie wymyśli nic bardziej kreatywnego niż jak podczas zadania, które mieli ostatnio. 'Beck: '''Tja... Gdzieś powinna być apteczka... ''Blondyn przeszedł się wzdłuż ściany szukając apteczki. Znalazł skrzyneczkę z czerwonym krzyżykiem i wolno ją otworzył. 'Beck: '''Praca, praca *mruknął* Trzeba dokończyć i zapakować jeśli ma wytrwać tydzień *szperał w apteczce* Plastry, plastry... Jest... ''Chłopak odkręcił buteleczkę zębami, ściągnął prowizoryczny opatrunek i polał ranę wodą utlenioną. Syknął lekko, odwrócił głowę. Sięgnął po jakiś plaster. Szperanie nie przeszkadzało mu w rozmowie z Jamesem. 'Beck: '''Nie wiem czego mogą więcej wymagać. Raczej dostaniemy nasze wspomnienia. ... ''Arisha zmęczona czekaniem na Gabriellę, poszła poszukać jej, albo kogoś ze swojej drużyny, z salonu przyszła prosto do kuchni. Nie musiała długo szukać, bo zobaczyła tam już dwie członkinie swojej drużyny - Izumi i Nutty. Dziewczyny zajmowały się myciem naczyń, najwyraźniej to kazano im zrobić, by odzyskały wspomnienia. 'Arisha: '''Cześć wam *uśmiechnęła się szczerze* Widzę, że zwalili na was całą brudną robotę *spojrzała na naczynia, choć część z nich była już czysta* ''Izumi spojrzała na wchodzącą osobę i wystawiła rękę do góry. 'Izumi: '''Hejka, pani kapitan. Tak, przyszło nam zmywać. ''W tym momencie minęła tutaj połowa roboty i połowa naczyń lśni. '' ''Arisha nie chcąc przeszkadzać w pracy opuściła pokój. Stołówka: ... Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. '''10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. Arisha weszła powoli do salonu rozglądając się uważnie. W pomieszczeniu było nienaturalnie cicho i pusto. Ani śladu po Gabrielli. Dziewczyna westchnęła cicho i usiadła na jednej z kanap w oczekiwaniu na zawodniczkę. Pamiętała też o dodatkowym zadaniu, którego nie wykokanie mogło wiązać się z konsekwencjami. Asha układała sobie w głowie listę rzeczy, które musi jeszcze zrobić przed rozpoczęciem zadania. Siedziała tak zadumana w samotności... Hanae wszedł do salonu, by po chwili zobaczyć siedzącą na kanapie Arishę. Hanae: Hej *powiedział, podchodząc do niej* '' ''Arisha uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, gdy poznała kolegę z drużyny. Arisha: Hanae, tak? Kiedyś będę musiała spróbować twojego gotowania *zaśmiała się* Jak nastrój przed kolejnym zadaniem? Hanae: Wyjątkowo dobrze, dotychczas nasza drużyna radzi sobie z nimi bardzo dobrze. Arisha: '''No tak, mam nadzieję, że i kolejne zadanie będzie nam sprzyjać. Jakoś damy sobie radę *uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie* '''Hanae: Też mam taką nadzieję *uśmiechnął się* Biblioteka: ... Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala robót ręcznych: ... Łazienki: ... Ben wszedł. Następnie wyczyścił połowę toalet szczoteczką. Popryskał czymś świeżym. I poszedł sobie zostawiając resztę Igorowi. Praca ta wielkiego wysi,łku nie wymagała. Widać było, że większośc toalet było albo wogóle nie użytych, albo, że po prostu większośc osób sprzątała po sobie. Igor zastał z 16 toalet tylko ze 3, które musiał wyczyścić, a i to mu wiele nie zajęło. Po około minucie, max. 2 toalety były już czyste i pachnące. Igor: Taki obowiązek mógłby zadziałać chyba tylko gdyby każdy tu miał poziom higieny osobistej Bena. Zadanie pięknie wykonane, można wracać do nudzenia się u siebie w pokoju lub ew. na rozomowę z kimś. Sala manekinów: ... Salka Spirytystyczna: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka ze śladową ilością czerwonej substancji "Tymczasowo nieczynne". Biuro Spraw Więźniów: Drzwi do biura były uchylone. W środku na fotelu siedział z nogami na biurku Colt trzymając w ręce papierosa. Co jakiś czas przykładał papierosa do ust puszczając dym w stronę uchylonych drzwi. Przez uchylone drzwi ulatniał się dym. '' ''Colt leniwie spoglądał na zegarek, zadowolony ze swojego wejścia. Spojrzał na paczkę papierosów. '' '''Colt: '''Zawsze czytam, że palenie szkodzi zdrowiu. *wysypał papierosy z pudełka, a nim wycelował do kubła na śmieci, który powoli zapełniał się takimi właśnie pudełeczkami* Skoro szkodzi, to nie czytam. Prosty facet jestem. *uśmiechnał się* ''Gospodarz miejsca po przeglądnięciu wszelkich produktów oraz ustaleniu dla nich cen, wziął kartkę i wywiesił ją na drzwiach. '' *Loteria+wspomnienia - 120 dolarów *Kawa Kopi Luwak oraz napoje najwyższy lotów - 15 dolarów *Słodycze - 15 dolarów *Zapas najlepszych posiłków do końca programy - 35 dolców *Koc - 10 dolców *Poduszka - 15 dolców ''Odpalił papierosa i włożył go do ust, na samą myśl spotkania z kobietami, jedynie cicho westchnął. Colt: Granice kobiecej wolności wyznacza ilość programów w zmywarce, a one tutaj biorą udział. *mruknął, wypuszczając dym* Wchodząc do pomieszczenia można było się niemal udusić od smrodu papierosowego, a w samym środku było szaro od dymu. Izumi przyszła tu i poczuła zapach papierosów. Kaszlnęła i weszła do środka. Izumi: 'Co jest grane ? Kazano mi tutaj przyjść. Ale to raczej dymiarnia, a nie żadne biuro. ''Rozciągnęła się nieco, gdyż ledwo co wstała. Na drzwiach widziała kartkę z jakimiś fantami i ich ceny. '''Colt: Gdyby to była dymiarnia, to bym tu zapraszał same fajne laski. *zaśmiał się wrednie* Swoją droga, kto zaprasza kobiety do takich programów *westchnął cicho* Położył listę przed sobą na biurku. '' '''Colt': Ale no dobrze, dobrze... Rozgość się. Za wasze osiągnięcia z programu, będziesz mogła zrobić zakupy. Pewnie się ekscytujesz, co? *prychnął* Izumi coś mamrotała pod nosem po czym podeszła i przeczytała jeszcze raz listę. Izumi: 'Jestem w tych co mają najwięcej ? Doceniona! ''Złapała się za policzki zadowolona. Usiadła w pomieszczeniu na jakimś krześle/kanapie. 'Izumi: '''Rozumiem, że jeszcze coś trzeba zrobić ? ''Spytała, bo w jej głowie zaraz pojawił się idea, że jakiś haczyk musi być. '''Colt: Sprawiasz wrażenie bardziej bystrej, niż się mogłem spodziewać. *powiedział zaciągając się fajką* Za cenę odzyskania wspomnień, prawdopodobnie chyba ludzie są w stanie zrobić wiele? Wyłożył przed sobą 30 kulek. '' '''Colt': Dodatkowo wylosujesz sobie możliwość zdobycia fantów bądź trapów. Jednym z nich jest śmierć. *jego ton był bardziej mroczny* Jako, że 120 kosztuję loteria, masz jeszcze 45 dolców na zakup dwóch rzeczy w sklepiku. Więc słucham tego wpierw. Izumi: Na początek biorę zapas posiłków. Zakręciła palcem po liście i schowała rękę. Izumi: I to chyba na tyle, jeżeli chodzi o rzeczy. Chyba, że muszę wykorzystać wszystko. Colt: Przepadnie, więc lepiej wykorzystać, ale jeśli nie chcesz to nie mnie narzekać. *odparł* Wyciągnął notatnik i zapisał "Posiłki dla Izumi". '' '''Colt': Teraz wspominany haczyk. Zależy Wam na wspomnieniach. Będą one specjalnie zapięczetowane. Otworzą się dopiero, jak zrobicie misję. *zgasił papierosa na biurku* Izumi: 'Wspomnienia ? ''Izumi zamyśliła się nieco nad myślą powrotu jej wspomnień. Po chwili otrząsnęła się i spojrzała na chłopaka. 'Izumi: '''To nie jedyna niespodzianka w loterii. Zgadza się ? I co muszę zrobić ? ''Spojrzała wyczekująco w stronę chłopaka. ''Schylił się pod biurko i wyciągnął płyn do mycia naczyń, ścierkę oraz rękawiczki. '' '''Colt: Wraz z Nutty, będziecie musiały pozmywać naczynia z ostatnich kilku tygodni. Kończą nam się w magazynie. *wyszczerzył zęby* Dodatkowo jak wspominałem, możesz poza gwarantowanymi wspomnieniami wygrać ułatwienia, utrudnienia w grze, wraz ze swoją własną śmiercią. Wybierz kuleczkę od 1 do 30. *mruknął poważnie* (PZ) Izumi klnie po japońsku, że musi być jakąś zmywarą. Izumi: 'Zanim odbiorę twoje prezenty... Numer 4 wybieram cię. ''Wzięła do ręki kuleczkę z 4 i czekała. '''Izumi: ''Tik tac. Tik tac.'' Colt: Kuleczka po wyjściu z pomieszczenia się otworzy i zobaczysz czy coś wygrałaś. *wręczył jej nagranie, które było przeznaczone tylko dla niej. Znajdowały się na nim wspomnienia. Przypomni sobie, że rozmawiała kilka godzin przed uśpieniem z jakimiś gościami od makijażu, ustalając występ w innym reality-show mogła otworzyć po wykonaniu misji. Izumi: 'To wszystko ? ''Wzięła do rąk wkurzona środki i rękawiczki. '''Colt: Wszystko, nie musisz mi na razie już zakłócać porządku. Inni też będą chcieli sprzątać. *prychnął* Izumi przewróciła oczami i wyszła bez słowa. ... Nikodem trochę szukał tego pomieszczenia ale wreszcie znalazł było tam bardzo dużo dymu no cóż blondyn zauważył kartkę na drzwiach pomyślał że to może być ważne więc spróbował zapamiętać a potem wszedł do biura i zapytał Nikodem: Czy to Biuro spraw więźniów? *chłopak wolał się upewnić* Colt: A widziałeś wcześniej to pomieszczenie otwarte? Ta, to tu. *mruknął podirytowany pytaniem. Z nerwów aż odpalił papierosa* Siadaj, nie będziesz stał mi tu jak baba. Przyglądał się nowemu chłopakowi zainteresowany, nie sprawiał groźnego wrażenia, czuł że będzie mógł sobie jeszcze bardziej podogryzać. '' '''Colt': Lubisz zakupy? *wystawił przed nim kartkę z zarobkami, które uzyskał do tej pory* Więc chłopak usiadł tak jak chciał Colt przyjrzał się Kartce i odpowiedział Coltowi. Nikodem: Tak przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje nie pamiętam niczego w końcu. Colt: Jaki grzeczny chłopczyk. *powiedział złośliwie* Cóż. Będziesz mógł zrobić zakupy. Masz 35 dolarów i możesz kupić dwa produkty poza udziałem w loterii. Jest coś, co przykuwa twoje oko? *skończył zdanie i wypuścił dym prosto w blondyna* Nikodem zakaszlał i odpowiedział Nikodem: Myśląc tak o tym to myślę że te posiłki będą czymś co mi się przyda a tak to nic innego nie przeszkadza ani brakuje za bardzo więc tak wezme te posiłki *tak na prawdę to Nikodem po prostu wziął najdroższe na co go stać* Colt: Chciałbyś odzyskać nieco starej pamięci i tego kim byłeś w przeszłości? *zapytał znudzony odpowiedzią o posiłkach, czyżby każdy miał je brać* Pamiętaj, że koniec końców i tak nic za darmo nie dostaniesz. *dodał chytrze* Nikodem: '''Oczywiście że bym chciał a po za tym jestem ciekawy co będe musiał za to zrobić *Nikodem znowu zakaszlał od tego dymu* '''Colt: Wraz z Hanae, będziecie musieli zgrabić liście na podwórku. Niezły bałagan tam jest. Wstyd, że nie dbacie o porządek w swoim "domu". *nie był zadowolony z tego* I póki nie wykonasz swojej misji, nie otworzą Ci się wspomnienia. Wszystko rozumiesz, nie? Nikodem: Tak rozumiem Colt: Więc pod numer od 1 do 30, poza 4. Nikodem zrozumiał że ma wybrać zastanawiał się jednak jaki numer wybrać w końcu wybrał Nikodem: '''28 ''Colt wyciągnął płytę ze wspomniami Nikodem i mu ją wręczył. Znajdowały się na nim moment castingów do Hope Never Dies. Nikodem skontaktował się ze swoją kumpelą Kate, czy warto się zgłosić. Dowiedział się o nim, jak wyglądało SND oraz nie chciał spróbować. Do programu ostatecznie zgłosił do kuzyn, który dowiedział się, że może zginąć Nikodem. się po wykonaniu zadania. '' '''Colt: Jak wydziesz z pomieszczenia dostaniesz odpowiedź czy coś w kuli jest. Wykonaj misję i ciesz się wspomnieniami. *powiedział* A teraz mykaj. *mruknął idąc po whisky* Nikodem wyszedł ... Ben wszedł do pomieszczenia, do którego miał wejść. Dym i zapach papierosowy mocno go drażnił... Nie miał wyboru, musiał go czymś umiejętnie przebić, więc zmierzając w stronę Colta po parę sekund puszczał bąki. One nie były co prawda najgłośniejsze, ale ich jakość smrodu była piorunująca. Mu to jednak nie przeszkadzało, wolał taki zapaszek od siebie niż paskudny dym papierosowy. A jako że pierdział co kilka sekund, w pomieszczeniu przez ten czas ciągle panował smród i nie dało się go jakkolwiek usunąć. Natomiast Ben w końcu doszedł do Colta, z uśmiechem na ustach, choć w rzeczywistości nie miał ku temu powodu, gdyż był zmęczony. Ben: 'Dobra, daj żarcie i spadam *powiedział od niechcenia* ''Colt odruchowo założył koszulkę na nos, by złagodzić ten niesamowity odór. I podszedł bliżej Bena, stając na przeciwko niego. '''Colt: Ty, typie. Jesteś świadomy, że sobie teraz nagrabiłeś i możesz mieć gruby problem, nie? *spojrzał na niego wściekły* Ben jednak jedynie lekceważąco wzruszył ramionami nadal puszczając gazy. Ben: '''To więzienie, do każdych warunków się trzeba przyzwyczaić... *popatrzył na cennik* A cóż to takiego? '''Colt: Członkowie zarządu więzienia, nie pracuja w takich okropnych warunkach. To coś co mozecie tu kupić. Ale przy twoich pierdach zaczynam rozważać, czy tego ci nie zakazać. *powiedział niemal krzykiem* Ben wciąż puszczał bąki, nie mógł przestać, bo nie pozwalała mu na to jego duma. Ben: '''Dawaj mi słodycze, bo mi cukier spadł, a zjadłoby się coś, jak na te posiłki mnie nie stać... oraz koc, bo swój w pokoju obsrałem. I jesteśmy kwita. '''Colt: Na ten moment jedyne co mogę ci dać, to popalić. I skończysz jak poprzednia wyeliminowana osoba, grubasie. *mruknął wściekły, sięgając po swoją zapalniczkę* Albo przestaniesz puszczać bąki, albo stąd wychodzisz, jasne? Ben: '''Niech ci tam będzie. '''Colt: Słuchaj no jasno i z szacunkiem odnoś się do ludzi, którym zawdzieczasz życie. *mówił cały czas podirytowany, coś tam jeszcze przeklinając pod nosem* Spojrzał na swój notatnik. Colt: Twój budżet poza loterią wynosi 25. Więc jesteś pewny, że chcesz koc i słodycze? Ben: '''Dajta je. '''Colt: Jak wiadomo, wspomnienia to część was. Nawet grubasy nie mają ulgi i muszą je odzyskać. W zamian, będziesz musiał wykonać czynność. Wraz z Igorem będziecie musieli wysprzątać wszystkie kible w więzieniu. *prychnął* Dopiero wtedy, twoje wspomnienie powróci do siebie. Kumasz przekaz? Ben: '''Szanowny kolega Igor? Przesz on jest gorszy nawet od tego twojego paskudnego dymu papierosowego, a znam go dopiero od... 3 dni. Ale niech ci będzie koleś. '''Colt: Cóż, przyjaźnie nie wybierają, prawda? *wzruszył ramionami* Dobra, numerek od 1 do 30, poza 4 i 28. Ben: '''Numer 17, jeśli pan łaskaw. A co pod nim się kryje? Jakaś porcja grochówy może? '''Colt: Grochówa nie. Ale sprawdzi pan jak wyjdzie z pomieszczenia. Dodatkow masz wspomnienia *daje mu nagranie filmowe z diety swojego kolegi Barry'ego, a raczej o drastycznych metodach odchudzania, zachowania sylwetki, które doprowadziły do tragicznych skutków Otóż jego koledza całkowicie nic nie jadł, strach przed zachowaniem wagi.* Wspomnienia otworzą Ci się, jak zrobisz misję, elo. *powiedział zachecająco do wyjścia chłopaka* Ben wyszedł Przydreptała sobie Nutty. Zrobiła puk puk i weszła. Nutty: 'Uhm. Dzień doberek! ''Colt spojrzał z nad swojego notatnika i głęboko westchnął. '''Colt: Nie zamawiałem pomocy do sprzątania biura. *uśmiechnął się wrednie* Mniejsza, doszły mnie słuchy, że kiepsko się tutaj żyje i czasem są potrzebne zakupy. *mruknął* Nutty spojrzała na chłopaka, którego w ogóle nie kojarzyła. Nutty: 'A mogę pomóc ze sprzątaniem? Będzie super! ''Ucieszyła się. '''Nutty: '''Zakupy? Nah. A są orzeszki? '''Colt: Laska, która zna swoje miejsce w świecie. To niespotykane zjawisko, *mruknął, drapiąc się pod brodą* Po co ci te orzeszki, jak możesz sobie kupić porządne jedzenie? Twój budżet na zakupy, to skromne 45 dolców. *dodał spoglądając na kartkę* Nutty: 'To poproszę dobre posiłki oraz kocyk. Będzie mi się milutko spało! ''Odparła, obejmując się rękoma. 'Nutty: '''A w sumie to skąd ja mam 45 dolarów? ''Spytała zaskoczona. '''Colt: Zarobiłaś swoją postawą w zadaniach. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś będzie chciał wam za to płacić. Ale jak widać, znaleźli się idioci. Dobre posiłki... *notował w zeszycie* ..i kocyk *spojrzał na Nutty* Szybko idą Ci te wybory, jesteś wyjątkowo błyskawiczna. Nutty: 'Adziękujębardzosamaniewiemdlaczego. ''Zasłoniła usta dłonią. 'Nutty: '''Ekhm. W każdym razie już się bałam że ten cennik to minuty w naturze. ''Odetchnęła z ulgą. 'Nutty: '''Chociaż w sumie czy to takie złe? ''Zaczęła gadać do siebie i rozmyślać. '''Nutty: ''Ej, tak sobie myślę i jestem tu bardzo długo a jakoś kiepsko u mnie z jakimkolwiek popędem. Hmm.'' Podrapała się po głowie. Colt: Spotkanie z tobą to raczej zoofilia, nie zaryzykowałbym tego. Chce żyć spokojnie. *wzruszył ramionami* Chciałabyś odzyskać trochę starych wspomnień? Nutty: 'Zoofilia? Czemu? Wspomnienia? Tak, tak, tak! Bardzo chcę! Bardzo! ''Podekscytowana nachyliła się nad biurkiem. '''Colt: Nieważne. *mruknął odpalając papierosa* By móc wziąć udział w loterii, musisz potwierdzić odbiór swojej kary. Jako kobieta, powinnaś zostać... *wyciągnął rękawiczki oraz płyn do mycia naczyń wraz ze ścierką* ...zawodową zmywarką. Wraz z Izumi musicie pozmywać naczynia z ostatnich tygodni. Dasz radę? Nutty zaczęła podskakiwać zadowolona. Nareszcie ma coś do roboty! Nutty: 'Tak, tak, tak! Jeszcze z Izumi, supi! ''Uśmiechnęła się i wzięła do rąk wszystkie przybory do zmywania. '''Nutty: '''Dam radę, szefie! ''Colt podrapał się po głowie zaskoczony, będąc zdezorientywany zachowanie Nutty. '' '''Colt: Jednak to jest prawda, na świecie jest tylko jeden mężczyzna zdolny do zrozumienia i zaakceptowania kobiety ze wszystkimi jej wadami. Skromny facet o imieniu Jack Daniel’s. *wskazał dłonią na kulki, nie było w nich numerów 4,17 i 28* Wybieraj. Zaczęła macać kulki po kolei, licząc że przy jakimś numerku ją oświeci. Nutty: '''Poproszę 15. '''Colt: Prosze. *odparł* Wykonaj zadanie, a Twoje wspomnienia wrócą. *dał jej pamiętnik, że zdjęciami zabawy Nutty z wiewiórkami oraz momentem, gdy spadł jej orzech na głowę* Nutty: 'Supi! Dziękuję! ''Wzięła wszystkie rzeczy i wybiegła. ... Następny wszedł Igor. Przez chwilę przyglądał się Coltowi. '' '''Igor: Okej, ten chłopak jest no całkiem calkiem, to nie Ben, ryja jak kopara nie ma, więc okej. ' '''Igor: No hej tygrysku ;* Igor zakrył swoją buzię ręką, by zagłuszyć swój cichy śmiech. Colt siedział w swoim biurze, przygotowany na przyjście chłopaka. '' '''Colt': No heeej, misiaczku. *powiedział słodkim tonem* Chodź, pobawimy się w dom. Spojrzał na niego ponętnie. '' '''Colt': Ty będziesz drzwiami... *mówił seksownym tonem* ...a ja niczym wkurwiony mąż, będę napierdalał w nie z buty. *dokończył wrednie* Igor: Wredne. :c Igor: Wolałbym byś pukał te drzwi ;* Chłopak jeszcze raz przyjrzał się Coltowi, aż zatrzymał zwrok na jego spodniach. Igor: 'Te spodnie wyglądają na tobie świetnie, ale lepiej by wyglądały na podłodzę w moim pokoju. Zawsze jesteś tam mile widziany ;* ''Puścił do piromaniaka oczko. '''Colt: Lepiej by wyglądały jako sznurek na twojej szyi. *mruknął* Igor: Widzę, że wymyślasz ciekawą zabawę łóżkową. Mrrrrr. Igor: Nie mogłem się tam śmiać więc zrobię to teraz. ''' '''Igor: '''Ten smród z papierosów i koński zapaszek nie czynią cię mniej atrakcyjnym ;* '''Colt: Co kurwa? *obruszył się na słowo smród* Odszczekaj to kurwa. *powiedział podchodząc chłopaka i łapiąc go za fraki, podnosząc na wysokość swojej głowy* Odszczekaj, znaczy odszczekaj. *krzyknął* Igor: Miałem do wyboru, albo go przeprosić i to odszczekać, albo... Igor: Szczekać to ja mogę tylko w czasie roleplayów w łóżku, udając psa. Igor: Nie żałuję. Colt: Miałem do wyboru. Albo dać mu wpierdol, albo... Colt związał Igora i wciągnął liną na wysokość lampy. '' '''Colt': Nie żałuje. Następny proszę *krzyknął* ... Beck niepewnie wszedł do pokoju. Obojętnie spojrzał na Igora i usiadł na krześle. Trochę zdziwił się widokiem nieznajomego chłopaka. Jako, że tego dnia blondyn nie miał nastroju na pozytywność ograniczył serdeczność nabytą przez ostatnie kilka dni. '' '''Beck: '''Witam *mruknął umiarkowanie szorstko* ''Chłopak spojrzał w górę, znowu na Igora pod sufitem. Beck: 'Ładny żyrandol *zaśmiał się dość paskudnie* ''Colt zarechotał wraz z chłopakiem. '''Colt: Jedyny taki okaz w mieście. Witam. *odparł szorstko* Domyślasz się po co można było tutaj przybyć? *spojrzał na niego wyczekująco* Beck: 'Póki co nie za bardzo *oparł się bardziej i założył ręce* Skoro to biuro spraw więźniów to jednak żywię przekonanie, że załatwię tu jakieś sprawy i to sprawy dotyczące więźniów. ''Beck sam dziwił się swojemu sarkazmowi. Chyba tak jakoś działało na niego pomieszczenie, a może i nienajlepszy poranek. Gospodarz miejsca odpalił papierosa, wypuszczając dym w stronę Becka. '''Colt: Ty, tam na górze słuchaj, bo nie będę potem dwa razy powtarzał! *krzyknął i rzucił w niego chwilę wcześniej jakimś papierkiem, by zwrócić jego uwagę* Odkąd jesteś w programie, zarabiałeś wirtualną walutę. Odzyskasz część wspomnień, może wygrasz fanta lub swoją eliminację. Dodatkowo masz 40 dolców na zakupy dwóch rzeczy. Brzmi jasno? Beck mimowolnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Tak. Miał wyjątkowo podły nastrój tego dnia. Beck: '''Widzę, że krótko trzymasz... innych... *spoglądał to na Colta to na Igora* ''Blondyn pokiwał głową z uznaniem. '' '''Beck: '''Eh... Podsłuchałem *zwrócił się do chłopaka z papierosem* Zarobiliśmy coś? Możemy coś wygrać lub kupić. Co? *postawił sprawę jasno* I... miło poznać panie...? '''Colt: Colt. Colt Hemingway. *odparł pewnie* Dobrze, że podsłuchałeś, bo w zasadzie było to do waszej dwójki. *odparł podirytowany wciąż zachowaniem Igora* Na pytanie chłopaka odnośnie zakupów, zmierzył go wzrokiem. Colt: Na drzwiach wisi. *mruknął, nim ten jednak zdążył się ruszyć, pogrzebał pod biurkiem i wyciągnął drugą listę* Tak to jest, jak są sami ignoranci. Masz. *powiedział kładąc listę na biurku* Maks dwa przedmioty. *uciął* Beck przyjrzał się liście. Odkaszlnął i zacharczał. Dym papierosowy kuł w nos i gardło. Jego spojrzenie od razu przykuło hasło "jedzenie." Skojarzyły mu się jego motta survivalowe. Beck: 'Jedzenie. *powiedział kategorycznie* ''Blondyn poprawił rozczochrane włosy, znowu odkaszlnął. Powoli się przyzwyczajał. '' '''Beck: '''Nawet nie spojrzałem na te drzwi *mruknął* ''Colt spojrzał na niego niczym Hubcio Urbański i zapytał jego tonem. '''Colt: Definitywnie jedzenie? Może chcesz spytać publiczności? *wzrokiem kierując chłopaka na Igora* Beck jedynie podjechał wzrokiem do góry, nie pofatygował się, by się ruszyć. Beck: 'Nie, raczej nie... Jedyne co od publiczności to można by go zdjąć, chyba się męczy... A z resztą *machnął ręką. Tak miał zły dzień* Tak. Jedzenie to podstawa. ''Blondyn przyjrzał się czujnie swojemu rozmówcy. '''Beck: '''To... tyle? '''Colt: Zdejmie, jak O-D-S-Z-E-K-A to co powiedział. *mruknął niezadowolony* No chyba, że chcesz zawisnąć w zamian za niego. Mogę to rozważyć. *odpowiedział wrednie* Chciałbyś pewnie poznać trochę swojej przeszłości? Czekając na odpowiedź nalewał sobie whisky do szklanki z colą. '' ''Beck nie skomentował propozycji wiszenia, pominął ten temat. Znacznie bardziej zainteresowały go jego Wspomnienia. Zastanawiały go właściwie od samego początku programu, w końcu obudził się w Alcatraz z wielką pustką w głowie nie wiedząc nawet jak się nazywa. '' ''Podrapał się po głowie, poprawił blond włosy... '' '''Beck: '''Chcę... Definitywnie. '''Colt': Skoro jedzenie już jest twoje. To by odzyskać wspomnienia, będziesz musiał wykonać misję. Wraz z Jamesem macie przygotować posiłki na cały tydzień. A teraz możesz wybrać jedną kulę z tych *od 1 do 30 poza numerami 4,28,17,15* Beck cofnął rękę. Zmrużył oczy. Beck: 'Co mi dadzą te kulki? ''Przez moment zastanawiał się czy gdzieś nie było o tym napisane, na drzwiach lub na podsuniętej kartce... Wolał jednak zapytać directly. Już po tonie poznał, że kulki niosą za sobą jakiś podstęp... '''Colt: Możesz wygrać ułatwienie w grze, utrudnienie bądź śmierć. Są obowiązkowe, jeśli chcesz otrzymać wspomnienia. Drugi krok do otrzymania. *uśmiechnął się podle* Blondyn przełknął głośno ślinę. Sarkastyczna pewność siebie gwałtownie go opuściła. Hasło śmierci wyrwało go z odrętwienia i przełączyło go na tryb przetrwania. Przypomniał sobie błyskawicznie gdzie się znajdował i o co grał. Pot wystąpił mu na czoło, przygryzł wargę. Beształ się za to jak bardzo okazywał swoje nagłe zmieszanie i niepewność. '' ''Z jednej strony chciał otrzymać wspomnienia, od samego początku, w obliczu możliwości śmierci pomyślał jednak o rozmowie z Asterin. Przypomniały mu się słowa dziewczyny, o tym, że straciwszy tożsamość nabywa teraz nową, buduje swoje życie od nowa. Mało osób miało taką szansę. Co więcej chłopak czuł gdzieś w głębi siebie, że przeszłość nie była szczególnie łatwa, trochę jednak ją zdradzało... A wizja śmierci? Utraty życia? Nie przekonywała go... Przekonały go jednak ułatwienia. Ułatwienia mogły mu pomóc przetrwać. Nie wiedział póki co dokładnie jakie to ułatwienia, ale kusiły... Miałby stracić szansę na przeżycie, chroniąc się przed śmiercią? Trochę pachniało mu to paradoksem... Bez sensu. '' '''Beck: '''27. '''Colt': To Twoje. *dał mu pamiętnik ze wspomnieniami, na którym znajdowały się jego zdjęcia w wiosce Aborygenów, jak chociażby nauka od jednego z tubylców sztuki przetrwania oraz motto ojca, że najważniejszy jest optymizm* Otworzą Ci się automatycznie po wykonaniu misji. Rozumiesz? *spojrzał na niego pewnie* Przynajmniej nie podzieliłeś losu Sofii, Matthew, Maxa oraz Asterin. *usmiechnął się wrednie* Beck zdziwił się słysząc o śmierci Asterin... Szok po losowaniu jednak nie ustąpił jeszcze na tyle, by się tym przejąć. Podziękował skinieniem głowy i odszedł prosto na świeże powietrze. Gospodarz miejsca spojrzał na żyrandol, napił się whisky i odezwał się do Igora. Colt: Więc, wyszczekasz? Igor: Hau Hau. Ten dym nie śmierdzi. Colt klasnął w dłonie. '' '''Colt': Więc masz do dyspozycji 35 dolców. *przeczytał mu listę zakupów* Na co się decydujesz? Igor: Napoje i poduszka. Colt: *notuje* Świetnie. W takim razie numer kulki tak jak kolega przed tobą *poza 4,28,17,15,27* Igor: Niech będzie liczba 11. Colt: Good. Nim będziesz mógł otworzyć swoje wspomnienia... *mówił zsuwając go z żyrandola* Na biurku czekają wspomnienia *były na nich urywki z "rudą szmulą"* Musisz wraz z Benem wyczyścić kiblę, dopiero wspomnienia wrócą do Ciebie. A teraz więcej mnie nie podrywaj i zmykaj. *mruknął* Igor: On na mnie nie zasługuje. Ale szczerzę calkiem nieźle poszlo. Tylko mnie do sufitu przywiązał, więc jest dobrze. GG, EZ. Chłopak zadowolony z siebie wyszedł z biura. ... Arisha wreszcie dotarła do poszukiwanego pomieszczenia. Już z daleka czuć było nieprzyjemny zapach dymu, więc dziewczyna powstrzymała grymas zniesmaczenia i robiła dobrą minę do złej gry. Bez wahania weszła do pomieszczenia i od razu poczuła przymus wycofania się z tego dymu, ale powtrzymała oruch nie zatrzymując się nawet. '' '''Arisha: '''Dzień dobry? *zapytała w przestrzeń dopiero po kilku sekundach zauważając pewnego jegomościa siedzącego przy biurku* '''Colt': Dzień dobry. *odparł chłopak siedzący, w dymie* Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale na rynku pojawiła się viagra dla kobiet w postaci kremu. Należy ją sobie łagodnie wsmarować w stopy. Podobno dzieki temu można dłużej stać w kuchni przy zlewie, bez objawów zmęczenia... Po tej swojej drobnej uszczypliwości, zgasił papierosa dumny. '' '''Colt': Jak rozumiem chętna na zakupy? Brunetka zignorowała pierwszy uszczypliwy komentarz i skupiła się na drugiej informacji, którą przekazał jej Colt. Arisha: '''Zakupy? *zapytała nieco nieprzekonana* To dlatego kazano nam tu przyjść? '''Colt: Podobno punkt G, znajduje się na końcu słowa shoppinG. *mruknął rozbawiony* Więc czas na shopping. Lista zakupów znajduje się tutaj, a masz do dyspozycji 30 dolców, na dwa przedmioty. *dodał* Dziewczyna szybko zlustrowała listę wzrokiem, a jej uwadze nie umknęła loteria. Arisha szybko odpowiedziałam Arisha: '''Wezmę poduszkę i koc. Te pieniądze to jakiś rodzaj wynagrodzenia za wyzwania? *uniosła pytająco brew* '''Colt: Okej, czekaj. *spogląda na notatnik. Do m.in zoofilki, grubasa, psa, dwóch zmywarek, dołączyła viagra* Tak. Za osiągnięcia w wyzwaniach. Chociaż dla mnie kobiety, to powinny się cieszyć, że w ogóle żyją. Pewnie jak każda ofiara losu, zastanawiałaś się co się stało z Twoją przeszłością, prawda? *spojrzał na nią wyczekująco* Brunetka starała się nie przewrócić oczami na komentarz Colta, więc szybko odpowiedziała na jego pytanie. Arisha: '''Tak *skinęła głową* Colt: Możesz odzyskać część swojej utraconej pamięci. Robiąc dwie czynności. Wraz z Gabriellą musisz posprzątać salon. Dopiero wtedy twoje wspomnienia wrócą do ciebie. Drugą rzeczą jest wzięcie udziału w loterii. Podaj numer od 1 do 30. *poza 4,28,17,15,27,11* '''Arisha: '''Cholerne losowanie *szepnęła do siebie* Ech, poproszę numer 6 *powiedziała już bardziej stanowczo* '''Colt: Zmywarki time. *dał jej zdjęcia z pogrzebu jej ojca oraz wszelkimi wyjaśnieniami, otworzą się dopiero po zrobieniu drugiej misji* Teraz idziemy. *Wyciągnął Arishe i postawił przed poieszczeniem, które zamknął* Czas na przerwę. Elo. Dziewczyna lekko oszołomiona zajściem postanowiła nie kłócić i nie dyskutować z prowadzącym. Szybko odeszła korytarzem sprawdzając zawartość wylosowanej kulki... ... James po przeczytaniu wiadomości w swojej celi, niezwłocznie udał się do "Biura spraw więźniów". Zapukał, po czym delikatnie otworzył drzwi. James: ' Dzień dobry. ''Zrobił krok do przodu i zajrzał do środka. 'James: ' Ktoś mnie tutaj wzywał, tak więc jestem. Za zadymionym już tradycyjnie biurkiem siedział Colt, który oczekiwał kolejnych petentów. '''Colt: Już myślałem, że ludzie pobłądzili drogi. Serio, aż tak trudno tutaj trafić? *zapytał retorycznie* James wszedł już konkretnie do środka i zaczął kasłać z powodu dymu i wykonywał charakterystyczny ruch ręką, jakby chciał odgonić ten dym. James: ' Po prostu troszkę się zasiedziałem. *kaszle* Momencik, ludzie? Czyli wezwaliście tu też innych zapewne? ''James był tym zaintrygowany. Cóż, jeśli nie on sam został wezwany, to pewnie sprawa nie będzie się tyczyć bezpośrednio jego. A może będzie? 'James: ' Przechodząc do sedna. O co chodzi? '''Colt: Każdy zawodnik do tej pory przykład się do gry, bądź nie. Przyszedł czas rozliczeń. *chciał zabrzmieć strasznie, jednak jakoś mu nie wyszło* Na wasze szczęście, za udział w wyzwaniach mogliście zarobić forsę. *wyciągnął listę z zakupami* Na twoim koncie pozostało 35 dolarów, co byś chciał z nimi zrobić? To pierwsza sprawa. *mruknął, nie będąc w wybitnym nastroju* James: ' Ooo, to ja mam 35 dolców? Nawet nie wiedziałem. ''James spojrzał na listę zakupów, którą pokazał mu Colt. 'James: ' Co z tego by mi się mogło przydać najbardziej. James pomyślał przez moment, ale w końcu zdecydował się na co je spożytkuje. 'James: ' Poproszę... koc, oraz te napoje najwyższych lotów. Z jedzonkiem sobie poradzę. Chłopak uśmiechnął się szczerze, po wypowiedzeniu ostatniego zdania. Colt kiwnął potakująco głową, zapisując życzenia zawodnika. '''Colt: To mnie nie dziwi. *powiedział z uznaniem* Pewnie jak każdy tutaj, zachodzisz w głowę, co było z tobą w przeszłości? Trochę wspomnień również możesz dostać. Ale musisz wykonać dla mnie misję oraz wziąć udział w loterii. Brzmi kusząco? *spojrzał na niego pytająco* James: ' Wspomnienia? O kurczę, cały czas próbuje sobie coś przypomnieć z przeszłości, ale najwcześniejszy moment jaki potrafię w miarę opisać to to, jak budzę się w celi. ''James był ciekawy swojej przeszłości i za bardzo nie miał wielkiego wyboru. 'James: ' Ok, niech będzie. Przekonałeś mnie. Co to za misja i za loteria? ''Colt zatarł dłonie. '' '''Colt: Misja dla ciebie powinna być bardzo banalne. Wraz z Beckiem, macie przygotować zapas posiłków do końca tygodnia dla wszystkich. A podobno, to kobiety są dobre w kuchni. *musiał rzucić swoją uszczypliwość* Jeśli to zrobisz, automatycznie odzyskasz wspomnienia. *położył na biurku album z wyjazdu Jamesa do Włoch. Gdzie zasmakowała mu pizza serwowana przez właściciela jednej restauracji. Dostał od niego kilka cennych wskazówek* A drugą częścią jest loteria. Podaj jeden z numerów od 1 do 30. *4,28,17,15,27,11,6* James: ''' Hmmm, no nie ma problemu z tymi daniami, da się zrobić. A co do numerku to poproszę... 14. '''Colt: *dał mu kulkę oraz wspomnienia* Wykonaj misję, a co nieco wróci do ciebie. Powodzenia. *odpowiedział odpalając fajkę* James opuścił pomieszczenie. Podwórko: Ławki: W pobliżu ławek znajdowali się Jasper i Jessamine. Oboje byli zdenerwowani i kłócili się ze sobą już od jakiegoś czasu. Jasper: Musimy zachować spokój... Ktoś może nas zobaczyć lub usłyszeć... Jessamine: Nie obchodzi mnie to! Niby jak mam zachować spokój, skoro miało nam tutaj nic nie grozić?! Sam widziałeś co się stało z Asterin! Jasper: Ale to wcale nie oznacza, że nam też zaraz coś się stanie! Jessamine: "Zaraz", tak? Więc co będzie później? To dopiero początek, a jedno z nas już zginęło... Jasper: Asterin zrobiła coś, co najwidoczniej zdenerwowało prowadzącą. Wystarczy, że nie będziemy z nią zadzierać. Jess przewróciła oczami. Jessamine: Łatwo powiedzieć... Zresztą nie tylko ona jest tutaj groźna. Na ten moment tylko Flynnowi możemy zaufać. Jasper: Emm, nie sądzę... Jessamine: Zapytałabym dlaczego tak uważasz, ale oboje wiemy, że po prostu jesteś za... Jasper: Wcale nie jestem zazdrosny! Jessamine: Jasne. Jeśli wolisz mieć tylko mnie po swojej stronie, to już twoja sprawa. Ale nawet nie próbuj nastawiać mnie przeciwko jednej z niewielu osób, które zdołałam polubić. Jasper westchnął. Jasper: Spójrzmy na to z innej strony. To ty powiedziałaś, że nie możemy zaufać Lucy i innym... A co jeśli ja im ufam? Jessamine: Czyżby? Tylko się nie zdziw jeśli w pewnej chwili będą próbowali cię zabić... Jasper: 'Nie jestem głupi... '''Jessamine: '''W porządku, jak sobie chcesz. Przynajmniej nie będziesz mógł mi teraz wmawiać, że Flynn jest jakiś niebezpieczny, skoro sam zamierzasz spędzać czas z osobami, które mordują innych... ''Odeszła uśmiechając się pod nosem. 'Jasper: '''Co? Nie, zaczekaj! ''Poszedł za nią, ale siostra celowo zaczęła go już ignorować. Spacerniak: ... Boisko do kosza: ... Pobliże murów więziennych: Beck dostał zadanie aby ugotować tygodniowe posiłki dla innych ludzi, jednak nim udał się do kuchni stwierdził, że musi się przewietrzyć. Chłopak od samego ranka nie miał zbyt dobrego humoru, do tego czuł się nieco odurzony dymem papierosowym, którym nawdychał się podczas wizyty u Colta. Miał zatem podwójną chęć opuszczenia budynku więzienia. Kiedy tylko opuścił szary gmach skierował się automatycznie w okolicę murów więziennych. Wspominał to miejsce po ostatnim wyzwaniu, pierwszym w nowej drużynie, drugim kiedy zajął drugie miejsce. '''Beck: O proszę… Blondyn bez trudu znalazł miejsce, w którym zaledwie wieczór wcześniej rozgrywało się wyzwanie, a konkretnie część Cloud Kappa. Beton nadal pokrywało odrobinę sadzy, formował się prostokąt. Kiedy chłopak zbliżył się do ściany dostrzegł szarawy napis “Cloud Kappa” - pozostałość po płonących literach. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, całkiem dobrze wspominał trzecie z rzędu wyzwanie z prezentacją. Pewna brunetka w drodze do biblioteki postanowiła zahaczyć o podwórko. Ona również poczuła potrzebę odetchnięcia świeżym powietrzem, bo przebywaniu w takiej ilości dymu papierosowego. Arisha miała przed sobą pare rzeczy do załatwienia, w tym odnalezienie Gabrielli i posprzątanie wraz z nią salonu. Priorytetem jednak stało się dla niej zaczerpnięcia oddechu. Ostatnio była nieco bardziej nieobecna. Musiała to zmienić, żeby przetrwać w tym show. Tak spacerując wpatrywała się w niebo i obserwowała chmury. Arisha: Cirrocumulusy…*mówiła do siebie nie patrząc gdzie idzie* Nie minęła chwila, a dziewczyna zderzyła się z czymś twardym i pod wpływem zderzenia upadła na ziemię… '' ''Beck odwrócił się gwałtownie poczuwszy uderzenie, a chwilę potem słysząc głuche huk. Zobaczył Aishę leżącą na twardym podłożu. Arisha: Ałć *powiedziała cicho zanim podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła w co, a raczej w kogo weszła* Beck! O rany, przepraszam nie patrzyłam, gdzie idę *powiedziała lekko zakłopotana całą sytuacją* Beck zamrugał oczami, owszem nie był w najlepszej dyspozycji, ale już trochę się otrząsnął. Najpierw spotkanie z Coltem, teraz spotkanie z długo nie widzianą Arishą… Ocknął się w pewien sposób. Beck: Nie ma problemu *powiedział umiarkowanie przyjaźnie i pomógł jej wstać* Blondyn cofnął się o krok i założył ręce, lustrował dziewczynę niepewnym wzrokiem. '' ''Arisha jeszcze przez chwile przyglądała mu się nerwowo, po czym westchnęła i wymusiła uśmiech. Arisha: Też już spotkałeś pana prezesa dymiarni? Beck: Tja *odparł i zaklaszlał na wspomnienie biura spraw więziennych* Miły gość Arisha: Nie ma co, zwłaszcza przy tych seksistowskich żartach *przewróciła oczami* Blondyn wzruszył ramionami. Beck: Każdy ma swój styl. Chłopak zrobił parę kroków. Podczas gdy wyrażał się zdawkowo w jego głowie szalały rozmaite myśli. Tłumaczył sobie między innymi, że musi być cieplejszy. Zły humor nie mógł go aż tak przygaszać, przypomniał sobie o swojej strategii, o podstawach survivalu, o pozytywnym nastawieniu… Beck: Ty na przykład chodzisz z głową w chmurach *powiedział po długiej pauzie. Zabrzmiał przyjaźnie* Arisha: Haha, prawda *uśmiechnęła się ciepło* A Ty? *spojrzała mu w oczy zaintrygowana postawą chłopaka* Blondyn podrapał się za uchem, dosłownie czuł jak opuszcza go napięcie. Rozmowy jednak zawsze wywoływały u niego przypływ pozytywnych emocji. Beck: Ja… Chodzę po świeżym powietrzu *odparł zdawkowo* Arisha tylko uśmiechnęła się ciągle patrząc blondynowi prosto w oczy. Jakby mogła zobaczyć, co siedzi mu w głowie. Arisha: No tak, podziwiasz naturę co? *uśmiechnęła się nieco szerzej* Beck: O ile można to nazwać naturą *rozejrzał się wokoło* Z każdej strony właściwie otaczały ich betonowe ściany. W miejscu pod murami nie było nawet tego skromnego trawnika. Beck: Jak już to tak jak mówię, doceniam odrobinę świeżego powietrza. Blondyn starał się przemóc, walczył wewnętrznie by wrócić na tory bycia miłym. Dał radę w ciągu pierwszych dni, da radę i teraz. Zaczął od głupawego uśmiechu. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się lekko wyczuwając, że chłopak zaczął wymuszać swoje zachowanie. Doceniała jego starania bycia miłym i prowadzenia rozmowy, ale… Arisha: Nie musisz udawać. Wymuszane uśmiechy możesz sobie przy mnie darować, a jeśli nie chce ci się po prostu gadać, to możesz mi powiedzieć *wzruszyła ramionami* Nie trzeba tego robić w chamski sposób, ale doceniam szczerość, a nie robienie sobie “przyjaciół” *mówiąc to zrobiła cudzysłowie palcami* z pomocą maski. Cały czas jej głos pozostał ciepły i przyjazny. Arisha nie uśmiechała się podczas tej krótkiej przemowy, ale nie przybrała też wrogiej postawy. Pozostała szczera i neutralna wyczekując odpowiedzi chłopaka. ale Becka Beck: Nie, nie, nie *zrobił obronny gest* Nie, źle mnie… Zrozumiałaś! *postąpił krok w stronę dziewczyny* Chodzi o to, że… Mam zły dzień *rzucił zdając sobie sam sprawę z niedorzeczności tej wymówki* I nie umiem się uśmiechać… Arisha szczerze się roześmiała i spojrzała czule na Becka. Arisha: No chyba że tak *jej oczy momentalnie się rozjaśniły* Każdy potrafi się uśmiechać, zwłaszcza po dobrym żarcie *puściła oczko do blondyna* Zgaduję, że ty też musisz coś zrobić, by odzyskać wspomnienia. Stąd to samopoczucie? Beck: Wspomnienia? A… Ta… Chwilowo o tym zapomniałem. Blondyn wycofał się z powrotem na bezpieczną odległość. Beck: Jak już mówiłem teraz chciałem się przewietrzyć… Co do zadania to się będę musiał pobawić w kucharza z moim ex kolegą z drużyny. Arisha pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem obserwując dokładnie każdy ruch chłopaka. Arisha: Ja muszę posprzątać salon z Gabriellą *wzruszyła ramionami w zamyśleniu* Beck: Czyli też z moją ex team’mate’ką *również wzruszył ramionami* Blondyn chwilę się zastanawiał… Wreszcie się przemógł i wprowadził rozmowę na nowy tor. Aby sobie pomóc zrobił kilka kroków, ustawił się pod ścianą kawałek dalej. Beck: Jak się odnajdujesz w nowej drużynie? Ja przejąłem twoją na przykład… Arisha: Wszyscy są...bardzo mili i uprzejmi. Zaangażowanie dość rzuca się w oczu *zaśmiała się* Chociaż może nie u wszystkich *powiedziała bardziej do siebie niż Becka* Tak czy owak widać, że nikomu z nich nie śpieszy się do umierania *podsumowała* A jak Ty się dogadujesz z Deidre i Benem? Beck pokazał na palcach znak ok i wzruszył ramionami. Beck: Nie przegraliśmy. Arisha: Przeżyliście *podsumowała również opierając się o ścianę* Blondyn spojrzał na brunetkę, która ustawiła się obok niego. Poczuł się trochę niezręcznie, odruchowo się odsunął. W tamtej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ciągnie go ku romansom. Jakoś wcześniej nawet nie miał tego pojęcia w głowie… Po chwili namysłu zbliżył się jednak trochę, skoro rozmawiali musieli być trochę blisko… Tym razem uśmiechnął się dość wprawnie, bo serio czuł to wewnętrznie. Arisha uśmiechnęła się ciepło do chłopaka po czym westchnęła patrząc w niebo. Arisha: Czas się zbierać. Mam cały salon do posprzątania *spojrzała w kierunku głównego budynku z powątpieniem* Beck również posłał dziewczynie lekki uśmiech. Pokiwał głową. Beck: Fakt, też mam swoją robotę *podrapał się za głową* To… Żegnamy się… Na teraz… Arisha: Na to wygląda. To cześć *pomachała mu na pożegnała się i zaczęła oddalać się w kierunku więzienia* Beck pomachał dziewczynie na pożegnanie i sam odszedł w innym kierunku. Wyjście co prawda było tylko jedno, ale chciał zrobić pozory. Nie chciał by w sposób niezręczny szli obok siebie dalej po pożegnaniu. Zadanie - Salon: Więźniowie zostali wezwani komunikatem do salonu. Ci którzy już się tam znajdowali oczekiwali na kolejne instrukcje, pozostali zaś z różnych zakamarków więzienia docierali na miejsce. Gdy już wszystkie trzy drużyny były w komplecie i spoglądały na siebie zniecierpliwione, na korytarzu rozległ się stukot obcasów. Wszyscy już dobrze wiedzieli co się święci… niektórzy wyglądali na zaniepokojonych. W progu pojawiła się sprawczyni całego zamieszania oraz wypełniony tatuażami Flynn, który wyglądał znacznie mniej pogodnie niż zwykle, w przeciwieństwie do swojej towarzyszki. Agatha: No hejcia. Jak tam wam mija dzionek robaczki? *uśmiechnęła się słodko* Reakcja była wymowna, ludzie patrzyli nerwowo za siebie, a ci bardziej tchórzliwi starali się ukryć za swoimi kapitanami. Flynn kaszlnął wymownie po czym zabrał głos. Flynn: Chyba są nie w sosie. *wzruszył ramionami* Nie dziwię im się w sumie… *dodał cicho* Agatha: Nie są, ale mogą być! Jak mi ich przyrządzisz, hihi. *zaśmiała się, ignorując kompletnie uszczypliwość chłopaka* Żartowałam. Momentalnie spoważniała, spoglądając chłodno na drużyny. Agatha: Połowy z was to bym kijem od szczotki nie tknęła, tfu. *splunęła na ziemię, spoglądając przy tym w kierunku „pewnych osób”* Natomiast pozostali znają adres gdyby czegoś potrzebowali. *zachichotała* Flynn wywrócił oczyma i przepchnął się przed dziewczynkę, na co ta zareagowała oburzona. Agatha: Hej! Flynn: Dzisiaj popracujecie trochę ze swoimi fantazjami, wykorzystacie wiedzę zaczerpniętą z… no tak. *westchnął* Nie pamiętacie. No trudno, jeżeli oglądaliście kiedyś Marvela, DC albo inne tego typu produkcje to z pewnością was olśni. Klasnął w dłonie i wyszedł bardziej naprzeciw tłumowi, Agatha stała z tyłu morderczo patrząc na chłopaka. Flynn: Dzisiaj zabawicie się w superbohaterów… a właściwie to w tych, przed którymi superbohaterowie bronią cywilów i całe wielkie miasta. Dzisiaj staniecie się superłotrami! *wskazał na drużyny* Agatha: Baka… *zacisnęła wściekła piąstki* Nie mogąc znieść dłużej tego, że Flynn zabiera jej show podbiegła i odepchnęła go na bok, a ten zaskoczony „atakiem” wpadł za sofę. Agatha: Tak! Każdy z was musi przedstawić się jako drania z nadnaturalnymi mocami! Im bardziej niebezpieczne tym lepsze! *zaśmiała się głośno* Musicie też wymyślić sobie swój złowieszczy pseudonim, zaprojektować strój no i co najważniejsze… kilka informacji z waszego życia łotra! Uśmiechnęła się lekko oblizując górną wargę. Agatha: Co ważne, wasze pomysły nie mogą się powtarzać, przynajmniej w obrębie drużyn. *kręci główką* Jeżeli ktoś z przeciwnej drużyny wpadnie na takim sam pomysł jak wasz… po prostu wygra ten lepiej w naszym mniemaniu wykonany. *wzrusza ramionami* No i skoro jesteście drużynami, to możecie stworzyć do swoich charakterków jakieś ligi złoczyńców, ale nie jest to wymagane! Flynn zaczął powoli wyczołgiwać się zza kanapy, spoglądał niezadowolony w stronę albinoski. Agatha: Ah prawie bym zapomniała… Pstryknęła palcami i spojrzała w górę. Inni też odruchowo tam spojrzeli, po chwili na ziemię spadło pełno przydatnego sprzętu rupieci oraz trzy parawany, które oddzielały tereny prac każdej z drużyn. Agatha: Macie tutaj pełno… różnych rzeczy, które mogą wam się przydać oraz stanowiska przy których możecie wszystko zaplanować. Mam nadzieję, że wasze avatary będą równie złe jak i seksowne. *puściła im oczko i udała się do wyjścia* Gdy dziewczyna zniknęła w korytarzu, Flynn otrzepał się i spojrzał na zdezorientowanych uczestników. Flynn: Wiecie co robić… powodzenia. *westchnął, po czym również wyszedł* Drużyny zostały same ze sobą. (Więc tak, każda z waszych postaci musi zostać przerobiona na superłotra. Podstawowe aspekty które powinniście zawrzeć w swojej pracy to: *Pseudonim – przestępcy nigdy nie zdradzają swoich prawdziwych danych osobowych *Supermoc – wizytówka waszej postaci, kreatywne pomysły mile widziane. *Strój - możecie go opisać, narysować, wkleić z internetu; macie tutaj dowolność. *Biografia – coś interesującego o waszym nikczemnym charakterze. *Inne – co nie zostało wymienione, a na co wpadniecie i będziecie chcieli dodać do pracy, będzie brane pod uwagę. Jest możliwość wrzucenia całej drużyny do stworzonej przez was „ligi złoczyńców” jeżeli będziecie odczuwali taką potrzebę. Musi być to jednak wyjątkowo dobrze wykonany pomysł by w przypadku silnych indywidualnych prac miał szansę je przebić. Wewnątrz drużyn nie mogą „powtarzać się” supermoce. Ilość nie zawsze znaczy jakość, przynajmniej dla mojej osoby. Macie czas do Niedzieli, godz. 19:00. Powodzenia.) Dingo Omega Przygotowania: Drużyna omawiała swoje plany. Niektórzy mieli swoje plany, a niektórzy musieli dłużej się zastanowić co zrobić ze swoją postacią, jednak drużyna dosyć szybko doszła do poruzmienia jakie rzeczy można dodać by ich praca była orginalniejsza. Igor od razu wiedział co chce zrobić ze swoją postacią. Stroju nie musiał nawet szukać wśród rzeczy, które dała im Agathka, a pewny dodatek pożyczył od Nikodema. Chłopak kręcił się trochę po więzieniu by znaleźć kilka potrzebnych mu rzeczy. W swoim pokoju znalazł czerwone kulki do odbijania. Nie było to idealne, ale zawsze coś. Z kuchni pożyczył czapkę kucharską i metalowy kosz. Poszedł on także do miejsca na którym odegrał swoje wielkie niedocenione show i wyrwał dużo desek i taśmę klejącą, a także wziął kanapę i kilka kartonów. Chłopak miał wszystko czego potrzebował i mógł wracać do reszty. Po swoim nagłym pojawieniu się nie wiadomo skąd, postanowiła jednak coś przygotować skoro była kapitanem i poszła wystawić swoją propozycję nad którą myślała może z dziesięć albo piętnaście minut. Zebrała parę rzeczy potrzebnych do swojego stroju nie robiąc nic szałowego. Gabriella miała kilka pomysłów na swoją postać. Początkowo myślała nad motylem. '' '''Gabriella:' Motyl się kojarzy z.. yy nie wiem, ale na pewno nie ze złem, więc to byłoby coś w stylu nie oceniaj książki po pozorach, nie dyskryminuj nikogo!!! Szybko jednak porzuciła ten pomysł. '' '''Gabriella:' Nie no, nie mam pomysłu jak można to zaprezentować... O, wiem! Jako feministka chciałabym zrobić coś o kobiecie, która ma wielką waginę. Nie żebym coś do was miała faceci, ale dużo mówi się o big dick energy albo że ktoś ma jaja. I niby to jest powód do dumy? To powinno też się mówić o kobietach, że wow widać, że ona to ma mocną cipkę czy coś... Nie toleruję takiego seksizmu i pokażę w swojej pracy BIG PUSSY ENERGY! Praca: Na początek wszedł jeszcze normalnie ubrany Igor. Igor: W śwait z superbohaterami na pewno nie jest naszym światem, daltego przedstawiam wam naszą wersję superświata! No to zaczynam: Ziemia w tej rzeczywistości jest bardzo podobna pod wieloma względami do obecnej ziemii, a jedyne co ją różni to klasy społeczne oraz ogromne problemy z przeludnieniem. Na tej ziemii świat się składa z ludzi i nadludzi. Ci pierwsi, około 60% społeczeństwa to normalni ludzie bez żadnych specjalnych zdolności. Nadludzie to jednostki mające superumiejętności, czasem związane z konkretnym przedmiotem, a czasem jest to w ich DNA. Ci pierwsi mają zdecydowanie silniejsze moce, ale ich duża część znika gdy są pozbawieni ich własności, a ci drudzy mają gorszę moce, ale zawsze te będą na identycznym poziomie. Nadludzie dzielą się na dwie grupy: Tych dobrych i złych. Obie grupy walczą ze sobą ze względu na ich inne idee związane z ludźmi zwykłymi. Ci źli chcą zagłady większości z nich by zapobiec przeludnieniu, a ci drudzy wierzą, że jest inny sposób by uratować świat bez śmierci dla innych. Źli żyją głównie na terenach naszej Azji i Austalii, którą nazywają „Dark”, Dobrzy na terenach naszej Europy i Afryki, którą nazwali „Light”, natomiast ludzie żyją głównie na terenach nazywanych „Just”, które mieszczą się na terenie obu Ameryk. Chłopak po tym ukłonił się i wyszedł. ... Liberty wyszła w stroju prezentując siebie jako wymyślony złoczyńca. Nie chciała jednak iść w klasycznego psychopatę czy ateistycznego urażonego przez świat naukowca tylko czymś innym. To jej efekt. '' Pseudonim: '''Nevamora' Biografia: Dziewczyna urodziła się w bogatej lecz zarazem upadłej rodzinie. Ojciec został pozbawiony swojego statusu społecznego, reputacji oraz pracy ze względu na moralne kontrowersje związane z jego osobą. Był nadzwyczaj niekompetentny w wielu sprawach będąc zazwyczaj zbyt pewnym siebie. Dodatkowo podsycała go równie dobrana żona zazwyczaj nie mająca własnego zdania i zgadzająca się z jego zdaniem. Liberty oraz jej młodsza siostra były znacznie bardziej zaradne. Siostrom choć nie żyło się tak trudno czuły i widziały jak rodzice popadają w coraz to ciemniejsze towarzystwo. Obie starały się trzymać wspólnie. Liberty najczęściej brała większość obowiązków na siebie chcąc by jej siostra mogła się cieszyć spokojnym dzieciństwem choć takie nie było. Często spędzały całe noce wspólnie czytając, wpatrując się w księżyc, śmiejąc i bawiąc się pośród lasów. Sielanka nie trwała wiecznie. Gdy obie dziewczyny były w "odpowiednim wieku" ich ojciec bez wahania zgodził się sprzedać obie dziewczyny dla swoich pustych mrzonek i żałosnym próbom życia. Nigdy nie traktowali ich jak swoją pociechę. Bardziej jak własność, która w odpowiednim czasie zyska jedynie na wartości. Ich ojciec mógł cieszyć się fortuną, którą roztrwonił natychmiast po ich zniknięciu. Dziewczyny nigdy więcej ich nie zobaczyli. Ponoć ich ojciec został znaleziony w rynsztoku wraz z swoją żoną. Dziewczyny siłą zostały zmuszone do ciężkiej pracy przy wykopaliskach, gdzie bezkarnie były wykorzystywane jako siła robocza. Również zabawiały męskie towarzystwo będąc zmuszane do jeszcze okropniejszych czynów. Dniem pracowały wraz z innymi łowiąc skarby z świętych, zakazanych miejsc które notorycznie były profanowane przez niego by w nocy zabawiać i spełniać ich cielesne zachcianki. Poszukiwania nigdy nie przynosiły jednak większych owoców. Dziewczynie się jednak po farciło i odnalazła coś cennego. Nienawidząc jednak swoich oprawców ukryła to przed nimi chcąc uciec wraz z swoją siostrą. Nie była świadoma, że przy zerknięciu się stworzyła się miedzy nimi niewidzialna nieopisana więź. Nie wiedząc z czym ma do czynienia w trakcie snu powoli wsłuchiwała się w dziwne głosy dobywające się z tajemniczego kamienia. Targana przez nie musiała wrócić po miejsce. Dziwne zachowanie dostrzegła jej siostra podążając za nią. Nim się spostrzegła w jednej chwili jej dłoni. Cicho oraz niepostrzeżenie udała się w stronę by sprawdzić jeszcze raz skarb. W tym momencie zaskoczona przez swoją siostrę uderzyła ją wywołując niespotykana reakcję. Nagle spowiła ją dziwna energia wydobywająca się z jej ciała i przepływająca przez jej ramię. Sam klejnot rozbłysnął. Do końca nie zdała sobie sprawy co się właśnie stało. Po chwili niedyspozycji odzyskała świadomość. Pierwsze co zauważyła to rozbłyskające światła zbliżających się mężczyzn oraz swoją siostrę. Podmarszczoną, starą, wyniszczoną i pozbawioną życia. W przypływie szału po stracie swojej siostry rzuciła się na wszystkich. Dzięki energii pozyskanej ze swojej rodzonej zdołała poruszyć narzędzia wbijając je ciała jej niedawnych oprawców bądź dzierżoną broń kierowała prosto na nich. Nie szczędziła w tamtym momencie nawet pozostałych współtowarzyszy niedoli krępując i rozrywając. Wszyscy ci ludzie stali się stosem pożywek dla dziewczyny. Przez ten czas próbowała wszystkiego by nie tylko móc kontrolować swoją nabytą moc ale ciągle. Im więcej energii spożywała tym bardziej niszczyła w sobie własną empatię czy jakiekolwiek uczucia. Znała ich znaczenie, jednak miała wrażenie że jej serce przestało odczuwać cokolwiek. Jedyne co czuła to powinność. Nieważne czy ktoś ma mrok czy dobro w sercu wszyscy w końcu staną się jedynie energią dla kolejnych. Kierował nią ten głód i głos nakazujący jej zdobywanie większych ilości. Po wielu latach wokół jej osoby został stworzony kult wróżki pojawiającej się w ciemności by poprowadzić ludzi do zgubienia. Wielu ją spotkało i tylko jednostki zdołały przeżyć z nią spotkanie. Wśród pięciu stanów znajduje się na czarnej liście. Dla niektórych wymyślona bajeczka, legenda. Dla innych przestroga dla złoczyńców. Dla tych ostatnich samym ucieleśnieniem śmierci pochłaniającym żywych do nicości. Obecnie nadal prowadzi swoje łowy a jako swoje drugie ja jest częścią organizacji stworzonej wokół jej osoby szukając do końca zrozumienia swoich własnych działań a także dla siebie, by dowiedzieć się też od nich czym tak naprawdę ludzie kierują się w życiu. Próbując znaleźć poniekąd logiczny sens swoich działań. Supermoc: Poprzez dotknięciem dłońmi innej istoty bądź pożarcie istot żywych (żywcem rośliny, owady czy drobne gryzonie, ryby) potrafi przejąć ich energię życiową przemieniając ją we własne siły życiowe czy energię którą jest w stanie manipulować by przybierała formę różnych przedmiotów wedle jej woli czy manipulowaniu przedmiotami wokół niej poprzez uwolnienie jej do przedmiotów nieożywionych. Choć nieświadomie posiadała wrodzoną zdolność jeśli chodzi o kontrolę energii czy materią wokół niej jej ciało nie jest do końca przystosowane do jej gromadzenia. Dlatego ważna jest jej jedność z Przeklętym Etherycznym Klejnotem pomagającym jej zbierać energię w nicości zamieniając właśnie ether z nicości na energię w jej świecie. Moc posiada jednak poważne wady. Nie jest w stanie przekierować energii z innej żywej istoty na inną tylko dla siebie poprzez klejnot oraz jeśli dojdzie do zerwania połączenia z źródłem jest możliwość, że energia którą użyła do przedłużenia swojego życia i zachowania wyglądu zostanie z powrotem zwrócona do klejnotu. By także klejnot nie zgasł musi ciągle wypełniać go energią. Dzięki tej morderczej pracy jest w miarę szybka, silna i wytrzymała choć teraz w głównej mierze zależy to od jej nasycenia. Dobrze się skrada, zachowuje kamienną twarz i przyodziewa zupełnie nową tożsamość Strój: Posiada dość przeciętny oraz elegancki strój by nie wyróżniać się zbytnio z tłumu. Nosi czerwoną bluzkę z odkrytymi plecami i przodem z symbolicznym zapięciem przypominającym rozdarte biało-czarne kółko na większym kółku, czarną spódnicę do kolan z widocznymi falistymi wzorami oraz czarne kozaki. Nosi również bardzo cienkie rękawiczki o karnacji swojej własnej skóry. Gdy jednak chce pozostać w cieniu zazwyczaj przykrywa się przewiewnym białym fartuchem z kapturem z tym samym symbolem widocznym za zapięciu u górze. Ma również maskę zakrywającą jej twarz z widocznym pęknięciem po skosie jakby sprawiała wrażenie połamanej na pół. Na dłoniach zamiast swoich codziennych rękawic posiada założone metalowe z wystającymi opuszkami palców. Bez słowa zeszła po swojej "prezentacji". ... Następny wszedł Igor w stroju opisanym trochę poniżej... Właściwie nie wszedł, a spadl na drewnianej platforme przeyczepionej linami do sufitu by wyglądał na latająca. Na platformię była także kanapa, Telewizor i konsola zrobione z kartonów i mały słodki robocik, wydający urocze dźwięki... oraz robiący pizzę. Igor grający w grę odłążył pada i wyjął spod siedzenia ksiązkę i zaczął czytać "swoją historię". Pseudonim – iAM_PUsSy69_666 Supermoc – Spawnienie postaci z gier w życiu realnym i kontrolowanie ich za pomocą specjalnego kontrolera. Dodatkowo do swojej dyspozycji ma dużą latającą platformę i robota kucharza, który ma także zainstalowany gaz pieprzowy i wyrzutnię rakiet w razie potrzeby. Strój – iP69_666 nie przypomina wyglądem typowego bohatera czy złoczyńcy. Jego strój składa się z codziennych ubrań, a dokładniej z białego t-shirtu z pizzą oraz granatowe jeansy z dziurami na kolanach, a także okulary i fioletowe trampki. Biografia – Igor urodził się jako tak zwany mieszaniec. Ojciec był najsilniejszym superbohaterem, a matka zwykłym człowiekiem. Przez długi czas chłopak nie pokazał znaku posiadania supermocy co denerwowało jego ojca, który marzył by mieć potężnego pierworodnego, a tymczasem to tylko zwykły człowiek! Dla niepoznaki wysłał go do szkoły dla superbohaterów, a fakt, że chłopak nie ukazywał supermocy mężczyzna zapewniał, że syn jest zbyt nieśmiały. Ten fakt, a także to iż wiele osób było zazdrosnę o siłę jego ojca spowodował, że Igor nękany przez innych… Oprócz tego chłopak nie przepadał za noszeniem slipów na kalesonach co było niemal obowiązkiem młodych, przyszłych bohaterów. Igor nie był dobry w sprawach bohaterstwa, ale było on świetny w tworzeniu różnych rzeczy, a także w graniu w gry video. Te zainteresowania jeszcze bardziej utrwalały jego pozycję jako nerda i popychadła. Właściwie dopiero w liceum znalazł on przyjaciela, a właściwie zbudował. Mr. Pizza jak sama nazwa wskazuje jest głownie odpowiedzialny za robienie chłopakowi pizzy, ale także bycie jego wsparciem moralnym. Oprócz Mr. Pizzy chłopak zaznajomił się z piekną Judy, ale gdy dziewczyna została kapitanką cheerleaderek i szkolną gwiazdą ich drogi rodeszły się, ale uczucia chłopaka do niej pozostały. Pewnego dnia po kłótni z tatą chłopak zasiadł przed konsolą i pełny gniewu zaczął grać. Frustracja i gniew narastał z powodu nie ogarnięcia jego teammate’ów, ale po chwili stało się coś co zmieniło życie chłopaka. Postać, którą grał zniknęła z mapy gry, a pojawiła się tuż przed nim, a pad świecił się dziwną fioletową energią. Igor od krył, że może poruszać z pomocą pada postacią, a nawet używać jej umiejętności w życiu realnym. Wtedy wymyślił swój plan. Przez 2 miesiące niemal cały czas siedział w piwnicy i budował platformę z której mógłby skorzystać niczym Aladyn z dywanu. Kolejny miesiąc spędził w garażu, gdyż platforma nie mogła wylecieć z piwnicy, ale, gdyż wiedział już w jaki sposób ją zbudować, ta czynność zajęła mu 2 razy mniej. Gdy był gotowy odpalił swoje dzieło i wyruszył do „Dark” by rozpocząć karierę superzłoczyńcy, a wraz z nim był kochany Mr. Pizza. Arcywróg – Judy Pif Paf : Judy jest piękną nastolatką, której styl jest wzorowany na tym z filmów typu Western… Ale bardziej różowy. Igor i Judy chodzili razem do liceum gdzie chłopak miał crusha na kowbojce, ale Judy była szkolną gwiazdą, a Igor był nerdem którego nikt nie szanował. Obecnie Judy jest jedną z silniejszych superbohaterek, a jej moc polega na tym iż jej magiczny pistolet Pif-Paf potrafi zmienić amunicję na każdą znaną nadludzkości. Celem chłopaka jest pokonanie dziewczyny by pokazać, że każdy może mieć lepszą przyszłość… A smutek jej porażki chciałby załagodzić przy kolacji z świecami. Gdy skończył liny podniosły platformę do góry,a chłopak wraz z nią zniknął. ... Potem przyszła pora na Gabrielle, która wyszła w opisanym poniżej stroju. Wyjęła z torby średniej wielkości lusterko na którym swoją różową szminką napisała "big fat pussy energy". Rzuciła lusterko do publiczności (czyli jury i innych zawodników). Przedmiot się pobił. Miało to wyglądać groźnie czy coś, żeby inni zobaczyli, że wow, faktycznie ona jest złoczyńcą! Pseudonim: Zabójcza Wagina Supermoc: Ma nadludzkich rozmiarów waginę, która zapełniona jest zębami żarłacza białego. Jej ukąszenie może prowadzić do natychmiastowej śmierci. Ponadto jej nogi zdobią olbrzymiej wielkości szpony w które porywa swoją ofiarę. Potrafi chodzić do góry nogami. Kiedy przystępuje do ataku, towarzyszy jej stan podniecenia. Jej pochwa wydziela śluz niebezpieczny dla życia człowieka. Jej ofiarami są zarówno kobiety, jak i mężczyźni, jednak tylko ci drudzy okazują się śmiertelnymi - kobiety po zaspokojeniu swoich żądz pozostawia żywe. Strój: Jej stopy odziane są w ogromne trzewiki folgowe, które służą jako obuwie ochronne oraz w miarę możliwości zakrywają szpony, co pozwala na zaatakowanie ofiary, gdy ta się tego nie spodziewa. W okolicach pochwy na bieliznę XXXXL w celach ochronnych zakłada blaszane majtki, które ściąga kiedy przystępuje do ataku. Ubrana jest zazwyczaj w długie, czarne spodnie, golf i rękawice o tym samym kolorze oraz maskę zakrywającą całą twarz poza oczami i ustami. Jest łysa - jeśli ktoś nigdy wcześniej nie miał z nią do czynienia (znana jest głównie na terenie USA i Kanady, mało się o niej słyszało zwłaszcza w Europie) to jedynie po jej posturze, pomalowanych rzęsach i krwiście czerwonych ustach można wywnioskować, że jest kobietą. Biografia: Niewiele wiadomo o jej dzieciństwie. Urodziła się na przedmieściach Nowego Jorku w USA, gdzie wychowała się razem ze starszym bratem. Tożsamość rodziców prawdopodobnie nigdy nie została jej ujawniona. Swoje supermoce posiadała od kiedy tylko pamięta, dlatego zmuszona była uczyć się w domu i żyć w zamknięciu. O tym, że nie jest normalna dowiedziała się oglądając telewizję. Wtedy w wiadomościach zobaczyła zdjęcie swojego brata jako poszukiwanego za spowodowanie śmierci setki osób. Jej brat przyznał jej się, że posiada supermoc, którą są zabójcze gazy. Gdy dojdą one do innej osoby, powodują natychmiastową śmierć, dlatego w domu zawsze nosił blaszane majtki, które potem w prezencie podarował siostrze. Przyznał się, że zabójstw dokonał wiedziony zemstą za traumatyczne przeżycia z dzieciństwa, gdzie ze względu na swoją przypadłość został wyrzucony ze szkoły i umieszczony w zakładzie poprawczym. Wtedy też był pierwszy dzień, kiedy Zabójcza Wagina otrzymała od niego zezwolenie 'wyjścia na zewnątrz'. Na początku nie chciała ranić ludzi, jednak okazało się, że sprawia jej to przyjemność, więc swoich supermocy używała, by zaspokoić potrzeby seksualne. Ze względu na to, że brat od dziecka golił ją do łysa i zmuszał do ćwiczeń (co poskutkowało umięśnioną sylwetką przypominającą na pierwszy rzut oka faceta), a także dlatego, że nosiła maskę zakrywającą całą twarz, przez gazety nazywana była "Mężczyzną ze Śmiertelną Cipą". Bardzo jej się to nie spodobało i zrobiła dziury na oczy oraz usta na swojej masce, gdzie zaczęła się malować. Pragnęła też zapuścić sobie włosy na głowie, jednak okazało się, że w dzieciństwie miał miejsce incydent w którym gazy jej brata przypadkowo dostały się do jej włosów, co spowodowało ich utratę na zawsze. Dziewczyna nie potrafiła mu tego wybaczyć. Kiedy złapana została przez amerykańskie władze, razem z bratem zmuszeni byli opuścić kraj. Wagina postanowiła zadomowić się gdzieś w Azji, gdzie mieszkają inni nadludzie. Tam też uczyła się o swojej kobiecości i odkrywała seksualność. Po kilku kolejnych zabójstwach media w końcu dostrzegli, że superzłoczyńca jest kobietą przez co nadali jej nowy przydomek "Krwawa Łysa Pizda z Kłami", jednak potem zaczęto doszukiwać się podobieństw do jej brata, którego okrzyknięto Zabójczym Bąkiem i łączyć wątki, co sprawiło, że kobieta otrzymała nową ksywkę - Zabójcza Wagina - która została do dziś. Arcy-wróg: Zabójczy Bąk - jej brat odwiedził Azję, by pojednać się z siostrą, jednak ta nie potrafiła wybaczyć mu za "robienie z niej faceta". Ciążyła nad nią również presja mediów, którzy zaczęli domyślać się, że para jest rodzeństwem, co doprowadziło do próby zabójstwa brata. Od tego momentu są ze sobą we wrogich stosunkach i pragną uprzykrzyć sobie życie. Teoria: Jej ofiarami są zarówno kobiety, jak i mężczyźni, ale tylko ci drudzy okazują się śmiertelnymi. Powstało wiele teorii zdaniem których Zabójcza Wagina zabija mężczyzn ze względu na nienawiść do nich spowodowaną truamatycznym dzieciństwem (bycie odizolowaną przez brata, którego również próbowała zamordować, pragnienie ukrycia jej przed światem, a następnie jej kobiecości przez co sama Zabójcza Wagina miała na początku problem ze zidentyfikowaniem swojej płci). Kobiety natomiast mają służyć jej jedynie jako obiekt seksualny i po osiągnięciu orgazmu puszcza je na wolność. ... ... Na scene wyszedł Nikodem za bardzo to zadanie go nie ekscytowało Pseudonim: '''Czajna '''Supermoc: Przywoływanie Chińskich znaków zodiaków za pomocą swoich Zaklęć Biografia: '''Czajna urodził sie w Chinach był jednym z tych nadludzi bardzo mu trudno było w tym swiecie zwłaszcza że w Chinach ledwo było miejsca postanowił wiec zabic całą ich ludzkosc lecz samemu ze swoimi znakami średnio by mu sie to udało. Więc zaczął Poszukiwac jakiejś Grupy gdzie mają podobne poglądy co on w międzyczasie stał się Legendą Chin w końcu jednak znalazł "Dark Outsiders" wiec dołączył ma nadzieje że wreszcie Chiny bedą tylko jego '''Strój: '''Tradycyjny chiński strój wygląda trochę jak kimono jest w kolorze Czarnym z dodatkami czerwonego '''Arcywróg: Pani Ameryka- Dziewczyna która została obrończynią Ameryk ponieważ nie ma tam prawie Nadludzi postanowiła objąć ich swoją ochroną. Bardzo naciska na Chiny by przestali iśc drogą wybijania a zostali pokojowi a tak po za tym dużo razy się spotkali Ostatnim, który prezentował swoją postać był James. Wszedł on w stroju swojego super złoczyńcy. Rozpoczął przedstawienie swojej postaci. ... Pseudonim: ' Przenikliwy Demon '''Super moc: ' Przenikliwy Demon posiada super moc teleportowania się w dowolne miejsce we Wszechświecie. Nie potrzebuje do tego żadnych zewnętrznych przedmiotów, a swoje zdolności ma wszczepione w DNA. Nabył je kiedy naukowcy z tego świata pracowali nad maszyną umożliwiającą teleportowanie siebie i różnych obiektów. Skonstruowano chip pozwalający na przenoszenie się w dowolne miejsce i chciano go przetestować. Przenikliwy Demon zgłosił się jako ochotnik i wszczepiono mu chip, po czym ten nabył zdolności do teleportowania się. Dodatkowo posiadł umiejętność mówienia z dowolnego miejsca we Wszechświecie, bez konieczności przenoszenia się do tego miejsca, a w jego super mocy ograniczała go jedynie prędkość światła. Nie przeszkadza mu to jednak w teleportowaniu się w dowolne miejsce na ziemi. Używając mocy mówienia na odległość, mógł również zmylić swoich przeciwników dając im fałszywe informacje co do miejsca, w którym się znajduje. Dzięki temu ostatniemu może też informować swoich kolegów z oddziału, którzy są w innym kraju, lub kontynencie o sytuacjach z jakimi ma styczność. 'Strój: ' Posiada on czerwony strój zakrywający całe ciało z wyjątkiem dłoni i głowy. Na dłoniach ma założone czarne skórzane rękawiczki, a na nogach czarne sznurowane buty adidasy. Ma zieloną maskę z otworem na oczy założoną nad jego nosem. Na głowie posiada także opaskę z dwoma rogami, które mają go podkreślić jako demona. Ten strój ma sprawić, że będzie siał strach u innych. 'Biografia: ' Przenikliwy Demon urodził w Tokio w Japonii. Już za małego miał wpajane iż świat w którym żyje staje się coraz bardziej "gęsty" (mowa tu o przeludnieniu) i gdy dorośnie będzie musiał pójść zawalczyć za swoją planetę. Jego otoczenie, które już było zindoktrynowane wywróciło jemu również w głowie. Dla całej tej rzeszy mordowanie plemion z Europy i Afryki było czymś normalnym ponieważ wierzyli, że tylko w ten sposób dojdą do władzy, która jest jedyną słuszną. Przenikliwy Demon wstąpił do armii i nazwie "Czarni ziemianie" i walczył na terenie Europy. Pragnął on władzy nad ich ziemiami (tu nie mowa o całej planecie, a raczej Europie i Afryce), ale przeszkadzała mu w tym pewna grupka ludzi. Przenikliwy walczył dalej, ale z dnia na dzień szło mu coraz gorzej. Kończyły się zapasy żywności, amunicja, a wielu jego kolegów już poległo w bitwie. Musiał się przez jakiś czas ukrywać w bunkrze znajdującego na terenie współczesnej Ukrainy. W tym czasie naukowcy pracowali nad maszyną do teleportowania się, o czym Przenikliwego poinformował jeden z żołnierzy z jego armii. Przenikliwy wyszedł z bunkra i zgłosił się na ochotnika, by przetestować chip, który stworzyli naukowcy. Po tej akcji, gdy Przenikliwy zdobył moc przemieszczania się w dowolne miejsce mógł natychmiastowo udawać się do magazynu po nowe prowianty, czy amunicje, a nawet teleportować się za plecami przeciwnika i nokautować ich własnym ciosem. 'Wróg: '''Istnieje pewna grupa ludzi/oddział, która chce powstrzymać Przenikliwego Demona przed przejęciem kontroli nad ich Europejskimi i Afrykańskimi ziemiami. Jest to oddział "Najlepsi Wyzwoliciele". Poznali się już na pierwszej walce Przenikliwego w Europie i w porozumieniu z władzami skonstruowali lasery, które w mgnieniu oka wydają strzał na odległość 300 km i mają moc usmażenia każdego, który posiada w sobie jakieś urządzenie elektryczne (jak chipy). Jest to największe zagrożenie dla Przenikliwego i prowadzi on z "Najlepszymi Wyzwolicielami" otwartą walkę od wielu lat. ... ''Igor znów zjawił się normalnie ubrany, ale tym razem opowiada historię ligy superzłoczyńców: Liga: 'Nazwa: '''Dark Outsiders '''Baza główna: '''Grupa swoją tajemną bazę ma w podziemnych tunelach więzienia Alcatraz. Do bazy prowadzi podziemny labirynt, który grozi zawaleniem, co już nie raz się zdarzyło. Baza jest niezwykle komfortowo i przyjemna, co umożliwia spotkania klubu książki, a także filmowe Wtórki, kiedy to w poniedziałki grupa zbiera się by obejrzeć wspólnie film. Alternatywnym wejściem do bazy jest parking dla latających platform. '''Historia: '''Po wielu latach walki ze stowarzyszeniem „Najlepszych Wyzwolicieli” Przenikliwy Demon uznał, że dłużej tej walki sam nie jest pociągnąć, dlatego postanowił założyć ligę złoczyńców. Jego pierwszym rekrutem był młody uzależniony od gier chłopak, którego Przenikliwy zwerbował obiecując mu potęgę i szacunek, którego nastolatek nigdy nie miał. Wraz z chłopakiem do drużyny wszedł Mr. Pizza, który robi jako kucharz i maskotka ligy, a także Wendigo z gry Untill Dawn i Nea Karlsson z DBD, którzy robią jako ochroniarze grupy. Następnym rekrutem była Zabójcza Wagina, która posadkę przyjęła, gdyż obiecano jej zemstę na jej bracie, a także możliwość spełnienia jej pokus na kimkolwiek zechce kiedy chce. Jej przejście do DO sprawiło iż jej brat i arcywróg, Zabójczy Bąk przyłączył się do grupy bohaterów „Złociwdupępójdziepedaległupi”. Ostatnimi członkami grupy na ten moment są Czajna oraz Nevamora. On, tajemeniczy chiński wojownik z potężną mocą wzywania do siebie chińskich znaków zodiaku, a Ona dziewczyna z kiepską przeszłością i poteżną supermocą jako jedyni z grupy przyłączył się bez interwencji Demona, a ich motywacje nie są grupie znane. '''Wrogowie: '''Największym wrogiem grupy jest organizacja zwana „Najlepszymi Wyzwolicielami” co jest spowodowane tym iż przywódca DO jest przez nich poszukiwany od wielu lat. Oprócz tego nemezis grupy jest organizacja superbohataterów zwana „Złociwdupępójdziepedaległupi” złożona między innymi z Pani Ameryki, Judy Pif-Paf i Zabójczego bąka ---- Sigma Chi Gohan Przygotowania: ''Nutty wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami zaczęli przygotowywać się do wyzwania. Dziewczyna byla bardzo podekscytowana, już nie mogła się doczekać jak zajmie się kostiumem oraz wymyślaniem swojej historii. Miała już pomysł na swoją postać, więc przy pierwszej okazji pobiegła do miejsca, gdzie znajdowała się sterta materiałów. Oczywiście jak na łotrzycę przystało, wzięła ze sobą masę lateksu i przystąpiła do przeróbek. Może nie miała specjalnego talentu do szycia, ale starała się jak tylko mogła. Mało tego. Znalazła także perukę z jasnobrązowymi włosami o jasnych pasemkach. Skoro incognito, to incognito! Miała nadzieję, że nie będzie specjalnie rozpoznawalna, w końcu chyba o to właśnie chodziło. Po przygotowaniu kostiumu, zaczęła myśleć nad historią swojej postaci. Wszystko skrupulatnie zapisywała w swoim notatniku. Pisała różne pomysły, pseudonimy. Niektóre wykreślała, inne przerabiała. Naprawdę chciała, aby wyszło idealnie. Trzecie zwycięstwo z rzędu może niespecjalnie było możliwe, ale warto było się starać. Byłoby super, gdyby wszyscy znowu okazali się bezpieczni. Izumi zaczęła poszukiwania odpowiedniego stroju. W jej głowie miała zamysł tego, kim chce być. Skrzętnie każde słowo zaczęła wpisywać w kartkę, by nic nie zapomniała. Gdy poczuła, że wszystko prawie gotowe zaczęła nieco potrenować to w odosobnieniu. Arisha również z zapałem pracowała nad swoją postacią. Patrzyła też co chwila z pewnymi wątpliwościami na Tamarę, ale nie narzekała. Razem z drużyną wpadli na świetny pomysł i genialnie im się wspólnie pracowało. Dali z siebie wszystko i byli dumni z tego co stworzyli. Praca: Przy stole. Każdy na swoim fotelu. Zasiadali członkowie “Phantom Order”. Na spotkanie zaproszenia rozesłała pewna niesamowita hackerka zasiadająca wśród nich. Wielu miało za sobą już wzajemne walki i zatargi. Wszyscy jednak pragnęli tego samego, pokonać superbohaterów i podbić świat. Żaden z nich nie wątpił w swoją wielkość, wiedzieli jednak, że w grupie siła. Ta świadomość nie powstrzymała wątpliwych i podejrzliwych spojrzeń, które posyłali sobie nawzajem. '' ''Ciszę przerwała wreszcie brunetka ubrana w czarną sukienkę i maskę. Jej ubiór wyróżniał się też butami na obcasie. '''Arisha: W ten sposób możemy siedzieć godzinami *warknęła* Wszyscy się zjawili i jeśli nikt nie ma zamiaru wysadzić nas wraz z sobą w powietrze to zacznijmy. Kim jesteście? *wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie chodzi jej tylko o przedstawienie się* Nutty: Jak to kim jesteśmy?! Nawet nie wiesz kogo tutaj zapraszasz? Westchnęła. Nutty: Dobra, pobawmy się w to. Przewróciła oczyma i wstała. Miała na sobie czarny kostium z neonowymi wstawkami. Na uszach miała słuchawki w kształcie motylich skrzydeł, a kabelki jakie z nich wychodziły, oplatały jej ciało. Nutty: Techno Queen. Ukłoniła się teatralnie. '' '''Nutty:' Może zaprezentuję. Nacisnęła na trójkąt na kostiumie znajdujący się na wysokości mostka. W jednej chwili zmienił się on w głośnik, który zaczął nadawać głośne i ostre techno. Ściany budynku, w którym się znajdowali, nieco się pokruszyły. Dziewczyna niewzruszona patrzyła jak ziemia drży. Słuchawki, które miała były dla niej idealnymi stoperami, przez co dźwięk w ogóle nie niszczył jej słuchu. Po chwili nacisnęła ponownie, a muzyka wyłączyła się. Nutty: Uwielbiam mocne brzmienia. Ah. Poza tym nie radziłabym dotykać moich neonowych pasków i dodatków na kostiumie. Jeden niewłaściwy dotyk i zostaniecie porażeni żrącym kwasem. (Oczywiście był to co najwyżej domestos i ocet, bo przecież nie zrobiłaby kwasu w więzieniu Xd). Przynajmniej jak będziecie umierać w kwasowych mękach, to będziecie się uroczo świecić. Na niebiesko lub różowo. Zachichotała. Nutty: A poza tym cóż więcej? Jestem zwinna, ładna i cwana. Czego więcej potrzeba do bycia najlepszym łotrem na świecie? Dodała dumnie. Nutty: (PZ) Wszak dobra łotrzyca-zdzira, to ładna zdzira. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, więc tak to rozgrywam. Uśmiechnęła się uroczo. Nutty: A moja historia? Bez specjalnego wdrażania się w szczegóły. Moja matka pracowała w nocnym klubie, gdzie ojciec był DJ’em. Non stop dragi, techno, dragi, koks, prostytutki. No wiecie, całkiem klawe życie. Niekoniecznie dla pięciolatki, ale co poradzić. Obserwując sobie to życie na marginesie, zapragnęłam coś zmienić. Jako, że techno dobrze już przeżarło mi mózg, a i wyrosłam na całkiem niezłą dupeczkę, to pomyślałam, że trzeba coś z tym zrobić. W międzyczasie na klub, gdzie pracowali rodzice, wpadł przeciwny gang i wymyślili sobie, że od teraz będziemy im podlegać i płacić haracz. Głąby. Byłam wtedy w garderobie dla tancerek. Zawsze lubiłam przebieranki, więc założyłam trochę latekstu, popryskałam neonowymi lakierami, do kieszonek wprowadziłam kwas, który te zołzy sobie wstrzykiwały w cycki i usta i pomyślałam, że pora wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. I co? Myślicie że ich zlałam, ta? No jasne. Małe chuchro w lateksie miało zlać 10 chłopa? Odpaliłam techno na full z konsoli mojego tatuśka i odkryłam, że przez to że od małej dziewczynki byłam w tym hałasie, to mój słuch w zasadzie nie cierpi przy mocnych brzmieniach, ale inni już tak. Uratowałam klub moich starych. Ktoś by rzekł – bohaterka. A gdzie tam! Zabawa była przednia. Jeszcze tego samego dnia jako Techno Queen przejęłam 10 klubów przeciwnego gangu załatwiając ich tak samo. Wiecie ile towaru mam w zapasie? Ha! Arisha: To się nazywa przemiana wewnętrzna *mruknęła cicho* Asha sięgnęła po kartkę leżącą przez wysoką blondynką. Dziewczyna miała zaszyte usta, więc naturalnie, ktoś musiał opowiedzieć jej historię. Arisha: Cytuje naszą panią Czerwony Kapturek: “Mówcie mi Morana. Podobno niektórzy nazywają mnie też Bloody Mary, ale to już zaklepana ksywka nie? *czytająca prychnęła cicho, ale kontynuowała* Kontroluję swoją krew.Mogę “wyciągnąć” z ciała nawet kilka litrów krwi. Robić z niej broń, siekać, zabijać, rozgniatać ludzi i tak dalej. Miałam dzianych rodziców i starszą siostrę. Lekarze myśleli, że cierpię na anemię, więc wszyscy pilnowali, by niczego mi nie brakowało. Pławiłam się w luksusach i tak dalej, aż jakaś upierdliwa włoska mafia postanowiła nas napaść kur*a. Te niewychowane gnoje zamordowały moich rodziców, co w sumie pewnie sama bym zrobiła prędzej, czy później” *powiedziała w zamyśleniu* Dziewczyna zrobiła nagłą pauzę, aż wszyscy zaczęli przypatrywać jej się w zniecierpliwieniu. Czytała dalej, gdy już była pewna, że dobrze rozszyfrowała pismo blondynki. Arisha: “Koniec końców dotarli też do pokoju, w którym schowałam się ja z siostrą. Te gnoje zamordowały ją na moich oczach. Jedyną, która lubiła spędzać ze mną czas *jej pięści zaciśnięte z wściekłości* Wtedy wystrzeliła ze mnie kew. Dosłownie. Ich wyrazy twarzy były bezcenne. Zaszlachtowałam ich wszystkich mieczem ukształtowanym z mojej krwi. Niedługo później opuściłam posesję, zebrałam rodzinny majątek i zaczęłam wędrówkę.Nie przewidziałam jednego: żądzy zemsty szefa mafii. Porwał mnie podstępem. Podczas naszej konfrontacji nie spodobało mu się jak się do niego zwracałam. Ponownie wstrzyknęli mi jakiś szajs, jak gdy mnie porwali, bym zasnęła i z nimi nie walczyła. Gdy się obudziłam miałam już zaszyte usta. Ale teraz widzę, że moja zemsta tylko na nim byłaby małostkowa, w końcu wspólnie, jako liga możemy zasiać dużo wspanialszy chaos i rozlew krwi.” Brunetka skończyła wreszcie czytać opowieść Tamary. '' '''Arisha:' W takim razie jak już zaczęłam, to od razu przejdę do siebie. Dziewczyna w czarnym upewniwszy się, że skupiła na sobie uwagę wszystkich przeszła do autoprezentacji. Arisha: Epione *skinęła głową przedstawiając się, ale nie zadała sobie trudu, by podnieść się z fotela, wręcz rozsiadła się w nim jeszcze wygodniej* Moja moc *zastanowiła się* Ciemność. Kontroluję cienie, mogę z ich pomocą się przemieszczać niezauważona *wzruszyła ramionami* O, prawie zapomniałam. Mogę nimi przekroić kogoś na pół. Oparła brodę na dłoni i kontynuowała swoją opowieść. Arisha: Pewna dziewczynka dorastała w biednej rodzinie na wsi. Jej matka chorowała i nie mogła pracować, a ojciec był rolnikiem *zaczęła bez większego entuzjazmu* Na samym początku nie było u niej ani śladu mocy, ale gdy już zaczęła się pojawiać...Rosła w siłę każdego dnia. Z początku starała się to ukrywać, ale gdy cienie w pomieszczeniu zaczęły zmieniać kształty z powodu tego, co myślała lub mówiła, rozmowa była nie do uniknięcia. Matka starała się wszystkich uspokoić, a ojciec po swoim wybuchu zaczął się uspokajać i kazał jej nauczyć się tłumić i kontrolować moc. Dla upewnienia zamykał ją w stodole w sporej odległości od domu każdego dnia. Pewnego razu jednak, gdy przyszedł ją wypuścić nie był sam. Towarzyszyła mu grupka mężczyzn ubranych na czarno i dziwnymi słuchawkami w uszach. Dziecko zwróciło się z pytaniem do swojego taty, ale ten nie odpowiedział. Potraktował ją, jak przedmiot, którego od dawna chciał się pozbyć - zignorował *wzruszyła ramionami* Mężczyźni zaczęli się do niej zbliżać. Szli jeden obok drugiego, a gdy już podeszli wystarczająco, zobaczyła ciężarówkę, którą tu przyjechali. Drzwi były teraz wolne. Rzuciła się do ucieczki. W drzwiach jednak złapał ją ktoś inny. “O nie. nigdzie nie idziesz. Ci panowie pięknie zapłacą za ciebie i twoje umiejętności” jej ojciec uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie widząc jej próby wyrwania się z jego uścisku. Dziewczynka została oddana w ręce mężczyzn z organizacji, którzy, jak zauważyła, mieli dziwne logo na mankietach. Nie rozpoznała rysunków, ale udało jej się wychwycić napis: “Skylla i Charybda”. Dziewczyna krzyczała, by ją puścili. Wierzgała się tak długo, że w końcu podali jej coś na uspokojenie. Zasnęła, a oni zapakowali ją do furgonetki. Gdy się ocknęłam czułam się jakby po nakłuwali mnie w każdym miejscu i na szprycowali jakimiś lekami *wszyscy nagle uważniej spojrzeli na brunetkę, bo myśleli, że Epione spotkała ową dziewczynkę, a nie nią była* Kolejne lata zlały się w ciąg i dziewczyna poproszona nie mogłaby stwierdzić jak długo już siedziała zamknięta w podziemiach i laboratoriach *ponownie zaczęła opowiadać o sobie w trzeciej osobie* Trening, eksperyment, walka, trening, jedzenie, sen. Nie przewidzieli jednak umiejętności i inteligencji dziewczyny. Pewnego ranka, gdy jak zwykle przyszedł strażnik, by zabrać ją na trening użyła swoich cieni, by wydłubać mu oczy. Czarne smużki mocy, oślepiły go, wyrywając gałki oczne, a następnie oplotły jego szyję. Wkrótce ciało uduszonego opadło bezwładnie na ziemię. Dziewczyna przemierzyła całą bazę dusząc, rozrywając i strzelając zdobytą bronią do wszystkich innych pracowników placówki. Nawet gdy zebrali się grupką w ciasnym korytarzu z karabinami, skryci za kuloodpornymi tarczami, maskami i innymi zabezpieczeniami, nie mieli z nią szans. Sama użyła swojej mocy by zatrzymać pociski, które leciały w jej stronę. Jak wcześniej, powstrzymała je smuga czarnej mocy. Zostawiała za sobą same trupy. Po opuszczeniu bazy znalazłam jakoś drogę powrotną *skończyła narrację* Minęło już parę lat od kiedy mnie zabrali, a ojciec nie dostał zapłaty *zaśmiała się gorzko* Jak rzucił się do ucieczki, gdy mnie zobaczył *uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo* Mhmm zemściłam się, na nim *zaczęła powoli wyliczać* na tamtych ludziach, podręczyłam tych, którzy nie kiwnęli palcem, gdy cierpiałam *mówiła, jakby same wspomnienia o tym, co zrobiła sprawiały jej przyjemność* Chcecie wiedzieć, czemu popieram tą ligę? Z czystej nienawiści do świata, ludzi. Poza tym miło będzie patrzeć, jak tym całym heroskom zrzedną miny *powiedziała już spokojnie, z większą powagą, a jej oczy jakby zasnuły mrokiem* Gdy Arisha skończyła, wtrąciła się Izumi. Izumi: Witam was współtowarzysze. Na początek zacznę od tego co potrafię. Ukłoniła się nieco i zaczęła. Izumi: Mam przydomek NetWeeb a moje umiejętność to władza nad wszelaką cybernetyką. Internet, sprzęt wojskowy, statki czy samoloty. Tym wszystkim mogę dość swobodnie kontrolować. Wystarczy, że napotkam dość bliską styczność z cyberprzestrzenią owych rzeczy i pomieszać przy nim to i owo oraz przejrzeć. Uśmiechnęła się nieco na ostatnie słowo. Izumi: Moja historia ? Ehkm.. Złapała oddech i zamieniła się w lektora, opowiadając swoją historię. Większość życia spędziła jako zwykłe dziecko/nastolatka. Jej życie zmieniło się wraz z poznaniem pewnego dnia Marka G. - początkującego hakera. Ona obserwowała, on zaś uczył się hackować różne rzeczy. Po kilku miesiącach dołączyli do małej grupki hackerów, która robiła sobie jaja w swoim mieście. Wyjątkowy był pewien grudniowy dzień jak miała 17 lat. Wtedy zaliczyli wpadkę. I to nie byle jaką. FBI zainteresowane nimi zrobili im wjazd niespodziewany na chatę. Wszyscy zostali zabrani i gdzieś na jakimś terenie górzystym gdzieś w Kanadzie postanowiono prowadzić na nich eksperymenty o władanie mocami mogącymi operować wszystkim, do czego potrzebny jest komputer. Dziewczyna jako jedyna wykazywała aż nadto potencjał sukcesu eksperymentu. Gdy w końcu się im udało, a Izumi posiadła władzę jaką pragnęli – wtedy problem dosięgnął ich z sąsiednich obiektów, gdzie Wolverine zrobił z ośrodka badawczego Pearl Harbor, a wszystko zostało porzucone. Gdy wydostała się z tamtego miejsca była skazana na los samotniczki. Błąkała się prawie 2 lata po okolicznych miastach, rozrabiając swoją mocą co jakiś czas. Z braku pomysłu na zabicie czasu napotkała pewnego dnia informacje o innych osobach posiadających supermoce i postanowiła je odnaleźć. Tak oto po długiej wędrówce znalazłam się tutaj. Izumi skończyła mówić i kiwnęła głową, siadając po chwili. Następny do prezentacji przystąpił ubrany w zwykły czarny płaszcz i opaskę na oczy Hanae. Hanae: Witajcie moje nowe koleżanki *uśmiechnął się do znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu osób* Zwą mnie Void i z radością chciałbym połączyć z wami moce *przedstawił się stając z fotela, krzesła, czy na czym on tam siedział* Hanae: Moją mocą niektórzy nazywają zwykłym szczęściem, niektórzy umiejętnością przewidywania ruchów przeciwnika *zaczął* Tak naprawdę polega ona na wyczuwaniu niebezpieczeństwa w pobliżu poprzez wizję do 5 sekund w przyszłość Hanae: Swoją moc zauważyłem już, gdy jako dzieciak, gdy jako jedynemu udawało mi się unikać wsztstkich piłek podczas zbijaka *uśmiechnął się* Jednak dopiero z czasem nauczyłem się ją wykorzystywać i w wieku 16 lat razem ze znajomymi założyliśmy coś w rodzaju gangu i robiliśmy różne nielegalne rzeczy, które się robi w takich gangach Hanae: Pewnego razu jednak stało się coś okropnego, a mianowicie na gorącym uczynku złapała nas policja i w ten sposób nasza niezgodna z prawem młodzieżowa organizacja uległa rozwiązaniu, a mi jako jedynemu udało się uciec. Hanae: I tak oto trafiłem tutaj *uśmiechnął się, rozkładając lekko ramiona* Liczę, że wszyscy się dogadamy i wyniknie z tego owocna współpraca Wszyscy członkowie ligi wstali i ustawili się w idealnym rządku. Stanęli w idealnym naświetleniu, prezentując swoje starannie wykonane stroje. Cała drużyna: Dziękujemy za uwagę! *skłonili się teatralnie* Cloud Kappa Przygotowania: Beck złapał Bena i Deidre za ramiona i pociągnął ich w ciemny kąt salonu. Chłopak od przebudzenia miał dość specyficzny mood, więc i inaczej miało wyglądac jego kapitanowanie. Zwiększona stanowczość ograniczyła się jednak do zaciągnięcia kolegów na stronę, w kąt ich strefy oddzielonej parawanem. '' '''Beck: '''Okej *zaczął* Nas jest trójka, więc mamy pewną przewagę... Pewną *spojrzał na kolegów z drużyny* Musimy wykazać się oryginalnością, kreatywnością i ogólną pomysłowością. ''Blondyn złożył ręce za plecami i dumnie wypiął pierś. Kapitanowanie szło mu coraz lepiej. Po ostatnim zadaniu złapał trochę kontakt z drużyną Cloud i poznał ich dynamikę pracy. Wiedział jak podejść do zadania. Beck: 'Zacznijmy od burzy mózgów... ''Ben miał akurat przy sobie notatnik i długopis. 'Ben: '''To ja jakby co pracuję nad swoim własnOoym złym... ja *rozpisywał sobie historię* ''Beck pokiwał głową i podobnie jak Ben pochwycił notatnik i długopis. Usiadł sobie na jeden z sof, które znajdowały się w obrębie ich strefy zaczął pisać to co przychodziło mu do głowy. 'Beck: '''Hm... ''Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zadanie nie zakończy się na wymyśleniu historii. Potrzebna była jeszcze otoczka... Wspominał pierwsze zadanie, podczas, którego również ważną rolę odgrywała prezentacja wymyślonych historii... Zostawił notatnik poszedł poszperać w rupieciach z nadzieją, że znajdzie coś przydatnego. '' ''Minę miał nietęgą. Nie miał pomysłu na zadanie, musiał liczyć na ukryte w głębi siebie pokłady spontanicznej Kreatywności. '' '''Beck: '''Dobra *wyciągnął rolkę papieru toaletowego i ją odrzucił* Szału nie ma... ''Blondyn kopał dalej. Równocześnie próbował wymyślić swojemu super łotrowi jakąś ciekawą historię. Abstrakcyjne pomysły powoli pojawiały się w jego głowie, nawet uśmiechał się na niektóre z nich. Odłożył kolejne kilka rupieci i poczuł coś gładkiego. 'Beck: '''Ooo... ''Chłopak upewnił się, że to to co myślał, a gdy to okazało się tym podłączył to do prądu i zaczął pracę. Nie znał się jakoś wybitnie na komputerach, ale parę projektów mógł chyba zrobić. '' Praca: … ''Cloud Kappa odsłonili swoją strefę, na której miała odbyć się prezentacja. Nie przygotowali nic zaskakującego. Sofa, a nad nią zawieszone podłużne, zawinięte coś. Na sofie siedział Beck. Blondyn nie miał żadnego rekwizytu, po prostu siedział i spoglądał na widownię. '''Beck: Siadajcie, zapraszam. Chłopak wskazał na rozłożone na ziemi poduchy. Zabrane one zostały z innych sof, a teraz miały pomóc słuchaczom wczuć się w nastrój opowieści. Beck pociągnął za sznurek i rulon na ścianie lekko się rozwinął prezentując napis: centre|thumb|600px I mniej więcej wtedy zaczęła się właściwa część prezentacji... Beck: Uruchomcie wyobraźnie *polecił* Światło zgasło, przed Beckiem została zaświecona lampka. Światło padło na twarze słuchaczy. Nie raziło w oczy, ale sprawiało, że Siedzący w ciemności Beck był niewidoczny. Słychać było tylko jego głos... ... Rozległ się przyjemny głos. Głos narratora..." - „Kim był? To właściwie trudno powiedzieć. Nikt nigdy nie poznał dokładnie jego przeszłości, jego tajemnic. Nawet ja… Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wyróżniał się z tłumu, wiódł zwyczajne życie, zwyczajnej osoby. Pozostaje to owiane tajemnicą, w przeciwieństwie do tego co sprawiło, że stal się tym kim się stał…” - ,,Nijaki Beck Jaeger wracał pewnego deszczowego dnia do domu, jedną z wielu Nowojorskich Ulic. Dzień jak każdy inny. Rutynowa rutyna. Aż do momentu, gdy w pewnej chwili dostrzegł dwójkę napastników. Szli z naprzeciwka. Na odwrót widocznie było za późno, pozostała tylko konfrontacja. Spotkali się w połowie chodnika, stanęli w strugach wczesno-jesiennego deszczu. Jeden z opryszków zażądał pieniędzy, przynajmniej tak przypuszczają ci co obejrzeli nagrania z zawieszonej na rogu sklepu kamery. Drugi osobnik trącił Beck’a, sprowokował go. Blondyn odepchnął napastnika, co spotkało się z bolesnym odwetem. Wywiązała się szarpanina. Za sprawą cudu zaatakowany wygrał potyczkę. Nieszczęśliwie dla niego akurat wtedy przejeżdżał tamtędy patrol policji.” --- Typ1: Patrz teraz… *odezwał się do stojącego nad nim Becka i uśmiechnął się nad wyraz chytrze* --- - ,,Policjanci wyskoczyli z radiowozu z pistoletami wycelowanymi w szamoczących się na chodniku mężczyzn. Na polecenie Beck uniósł ręce do góry. Jego niedawni napastnicy zanieśli się żałosnym płaczem i zeznali, że to oni zostali zaatakowani. Rozwścieczony Jaeger w obecności funkcjonariuszy wymierzył kłamcy potężnego kopniaka. Funkcjonariusz zapiął mu rękę w kajdanki, poinformował o aresztowaniu. Wściekłość przeważyła, Beck wyrwał się z uścisku ręki policjanta i pobiegł ile sił w nogach. Usłyszał za plecami okrzyki i komendy dawane zdenerwowanym głosem przez odbiornik radiowy. Prawdopodobnie to słowo „pościg” najbardziej utkwiło mu w pamięci.” --- Dźwięk syren policyjnych, bębnienie deszczu o asfalt, przyspieszony oddech. --- - ,,Przebiegł kilka przecznic. Nie zwalniał. Kałuże pluskały mu pod butami. Policjanci jednak nie odpuszczali i kontynuowali pieszy pościg pomimo fatalnej pogody. Krzyczeli nakazując, aby się zatrzymał. Nie miał takiego zamiaru. Chłopak skręcił w boczną alejkę licząc, że się ukryje. Na jego nieszczęście policjanci nie dali się zmylić, a może na szczęście…” - ,,Wspominałem już o pogodzie? Była fatalna. Nowy Jork dawno nie widział tak okropnej burzy. Meteorolodzy przestrzegali przed opuszczaniem mieszkań, jednak widocznie nie wszyscy ich posłuchali. Beck również nie posłuchał i właśnie dlatego znalazł się w bocznej, opustoszałej uliczce. Zatrzymał się oparty o słup myśląc, że pościg zostawił za sobą. Pomylił się. Nie tylko nie doceniając policjantów, lecz również wybierając miejsce na postój…” --- Piorun i grzmot. --- - „Określenie, że padł jak rażony gromem jest trochę zbyt ironiczne, jednak najbardziej trafne. Ilości woltów, które popłynęły przez ciało chłopaka trudno byłoby się doliczyć nawet noblowskim fizykom. Piorun wzmocniony napięciem z drutów elektrycznych. Ciało Becka zaabsorbowało więcej elektryczności niż było to fizycznie możliwe. Myślicie, że na tym się skończyło? Wyprowadzę was z tego błędu. Po przybyciu ratowników na miejsce dawkę elektryczności zdublował defibrylator. Pomimo „heroicznych” prób ratowania niedoszłego aresztowanego, ratownicy ponieśli klęskę. Beck został przewieziony do kostnicy jeszcze tego samego dnia. Sprawę chciano załatwić po cichu.” - ,,I chociaż mogło się wydawać, że ta historia właśnie tak się zakończy, to finał był zupełnie inny. Finał? Lepszym określeniem jest nowy początek…” --- Ubrany na szaro mężczyzna odetchnął zamknąwszy ostatnie kwadratowe drzwiczki w kostnicy. Nie miał już zaplanowanych żadnych autopsji, był wolny. Skierował się do drzwi wyjściowych, położył rękę na włączniku światła, nacisnął… Światło nie zgasło. Powtórzył czynność kilkukrotnie. Bezskutecznie. --- - ,,Gdyby nie późniejsze wydarzenia, relację pracownika kostnicy wszyscy uznalibyśmy za majaczenie osoby chorej psychicznie. Kolejne godziny sprawiły jednak, że historia z kostnicy nie wydawała się niczym niesamowitym.” - ,,Jeżeli wierzyć mężczyźnie, na co wszyscy się zdecydowaliśmy, to światło nie zgasło po piętnastu próbach, ani po dwudziestu. Nie poskutkowało również wyłączenie głównego bezpiecznika. Sytuacja z początku wyglądająca na zwykłą awarię gwałtownie przybrała inny obrót. Najpierw poleciały niebieskie iskry, później żarówki rozbłysły jasnym, oślepiającym światłem, później eksplodowały.’’ - ,,Mężczyzna uchronił się przed odłamkami szkła. Kiedy wstał z ziemi w pomieszczeniu, wbrew temu co można by przypuszczać, nadal było jasno. I wtedy pojawił się On. Jasna sylwetka. Świecący na żółto, z aureolą niebieskich iskier nad głową. Voltai.” Voltai&Shatom - ,,Przesiąknięty wściekłością zamienił się w jasną wiązkę elektryczności i zniknął w kontakcie. Awarie prądu, kilkanaście wybuchów i pożarów – to wszystko wstrząsnęło Nowym Jorkiem w ciągu godziny. Fala terroru przeleciała przez miasto. Potem wybuchła latarnia na Time Square, a w niebo wzbiła się pionowa wiązka prądu. Voltai, dawny Beck Jaeger zniknął.” - ,,To nie był koniec, a raczej początek… Voltai nie chciał niszczyć świata, nie chciał zemścić się na funkcjonariuszach, opryszkach, czy ratownikach, którzy skazali go na pokutę w ciele przesyconym elektrycznością. Nagłe zdobycie super mocy zadziałało na jego mózg. Tak jak zwykłe kwanty energii elektrycznej idące przed układ nerwowy utrzymywały umysł w harmonii, tak targające aksonami wyładowania wprowadziły w umyśle chaos.” - ,,Co zaczął robić? Dobre pytanie moi drodzy, bardzo dobre… Pojawiał się zarówno w trakcie burzy jak i w biały dzień. Pojedyncza burzowa chmura, potem blask, a on znajdował się na powierzchni ziemi. Siał destrukcję. Nie chciał jednak krzywdzić ludzi, nie robił tego też by stłumić złość, żywy i nieokiełznany jak prąd testował się. W swoim żółto-niebieskim, obcisłym stroju potrafił przemknąć w mgnieniu oka z jednego końca ulicy na drugą, wyciągnąć całą energię z baterii telefonu mijanej osoby, kontrolował wszystko co zawierało w sobie elektryczność. Prąd naładował jego ego i zmuszał do nieustannych popisów i prezentacji.” - ,,Wydaje się to niegroźne? Motywacja nie była najbardziej okrutna, jednak skutki jego działań były niszczące. Nowy Jork stał się placem zabaw dla opętanego elektrycznością mózgu. Voltai potrafił wniknąć w przewód elektryczny i zmusić go do atakowania przypadkowych ludzi. Całe galerie handlowe zdawały się zacząć żyć kiedy wszystkie elektryczne instalacje wymykały się spod kontroli. Ofiar nie brakowało. On robił to, by się popisać. Potrafił „kopnąć” kogoś prądem pięć razy nim ten ktoś nawet zdał sobie z tego sprawę.” - ,,Sposobów na popisywanie się miał wiele. Z jakiegoś powodu znaleźli się jego fani… To dla nich zaczął robić bardziej brawurowe numery. Wygaszenie telebimów na Time Square wymagało od niego paru ruchów palcami. Jego większe wyczyny wiązały się z jego zdolnością do transformowania elektryczności. Potrafił uformować kule plazmy, które zasysały przypadkową osobę i przenosiły na inny skraj miasta. Żadnym wysiłkiem było dla niego przedostać się na dowolna odległość; zarówno poprzez podróż kablem elektrycznym, czy lecąc w postaci pioruna.” - ,,Władze próbowały interweniować. W takich przypadkach bronił się. Bardziej ugodową strategią Voltai’a była ucieczka dzięki swej nieziemskiej prędkości lub odesłanie napastnika w dal. Kiedy przychodziło do bezpośredniego starcia nie miał sobie równych. Rażenie prądem, wykorzystywanie ożywionych urządzeń elektrycznych do walki, uderzanie bezpośrednie dzięki nadludzkiej prędkości. Długo wydawał się nie do zniszczenia.” - ,,Jego dodatkowym orężem był bumerang, który uformował sobie z odłamka drzwiczek z kostnicy, z której uciekł jako elektryczny duch. Volati’owi dzielnie towarzyszył jego elektryczny pupil Shatom. Przybierał on postać agresywnego, elektrycznego duszka, który nie odstępował swego pana podczas przeróżnych akcji.” - ,,Ludzie mieli go za niezniszczalnego. Pomimo całej wiedzy na temat prądu wydawali się bezsilni. Zapomnieli o tym, że prąd można kontrolować. Mały, konwencjonalny prąd za pomocą konwencjo lanych metod. Potężnego Voltai’a można było pokonać nieco silniejszymi wersjami zwykłych ograniczników.” - ,,Niepotrzebny był superbohater. Osłabiono go za pomocą ulepszonych systemów uziemienia. Magnesy, materiały nieprzewodzące prądu, blokady w ważnych węzłach elektryczności w Nowym Jorku. Ataki i akty popisów zelżały i straciły na natężeniu. Czasami w razie nowego ukazania się samozwańczego łotra, wystarczył strumień wody prowadzący do izolatora…” - ,,Przez pewien okres terroryzował Nowy Jork, potem ucichł. Było mu trudniej. Ukrył się. Zyskał jednak ludzi, którzy karmili jego ego na inne sposoby. Internet zapełnił się rozmaitymi blogami dedykowanymi Voltai’owi, a później także innym super łotrom. I właśnie z jednego z takich blogów jestem ja. Miło było przedstawić Wam historię Voltai’a.” ... Beck udający Narratora wyjął zza krzesła laptop i pokazał super łotrowskie „blogi”, te skierowane do Voltai’a. Znalazło się również miejsce na inne „strony” i artykuły, gdzie odnotowano złoczyńcę. Był też jakiś fan art naskrobany przez Deidre… |-| Voltai= 4Kappa3.png|'Voltai Wikia' 4Kappa4.png|'Voltai na Złoczyńcy Wiki' 4Kappa5.jpg|'Fan Art Voltai'a' Po prezentacji fandomu Voltai'a nadszedł czas na drugiego super... złoczyńcę... ... - ,,Opowiem teraz o innym złoczyńcy, o kimś z innego bieguna… Prawie, że innego… Ben, znany jako Jökull… Urodzony w Islandzkiej, małej mieścinie został porzucony przez matkę w lodowej jaskini, kiedy miał zaledwie kilka miesięcy. Mógł skończyć na ulicy, w stawie, skończył w jaskini. Jak setki innych, niechcianych dzieci. Szczęśliwie zaopiekowała się nim tam pewna Staruszka, która traktowała go jak własne dziecko. Wbrew temu co mogłoby się wydawać kobieta nie była jednak tak dobrą, niebiańską duszyczką, o nie, nie. Była zła…” - ,,Można sobie wyobrazić lepszą mentorkę niż starszą kobietę, która zgorzkniała po tym jak została wyrzucona z pracy u bogatej rodziny, gdy próbowała otruć ich dziecka, planowała zemstę. Kobieta była psychicznie niestabilna, a na domiar złego posiadała specyficzne zdolności… Zaczęła raczyć małego Bena przeróżnymi bajkami i historie, które obudziły u chłopaka niechęć do ludzi.” --- Ben: Babciu, ta bajka była straszna… Staruszka: To słuchaj teraz… --- - ,,Jedna z historii szczególnie wpłynęła na Bena. Była to opowieść o przystojnym bibliotekarzu, w którym zakochała się kiedyś staruszka. Robiła wszystko, by mu się przypodobać, nauczyła się na pamięć wszystkich książek z owej biblioteki… Zainspirowany historią Ben posiadł umiejętność szybkiego zapamiętywania i rozumowania różnorodnego pisma co w przyszłości miało uczynić go inteligentnym łotrem. Słyszycie? Zaczęło się od książek, a podobno są takie dobre…” --- Ben: Babciu, opowiedz mi znowu o panie z biblioteki… Staruszka: Dobrze… --- - ,,Ben znał już historię na pamięć. Słuchał jednak dalej. Słuchał o Kochanku, który zdradził Staruszkę, a gdy ta chciała się zemścić on sprawił, że straciła posadę, która pozwalała jej przetrać. Została sama. W jaskini. W lodowej pustelni. Była to najbardziej bolesna rzecz w jej życiu. Oczekiwała kogoś... kto tak samo został porzucony, zdradzony… Znalazła Bena.” - „Przez lata izolacji udało jej się opanować arkana mrocznych, islandzkich mocy. Dzięki nim udało się jej wyhodować w ciele Bena pasożyta, który od tej pory pozwalał jej sterować niczego nieświadomym chłopakiem.” - ,,Ben od teraz znany nam jako Jökull, w końcu musiał wyjść z jaskini. Za sprawą staruszki stał się bestią. Nie miał nawet tego świadomości… Półnagi, ubrany zaledwie w za małe, ciemnogranatowe spodenki wyruszył w podróż, opuścił swoją jaskinię. Do pierwszego miasta dostał się nieświadomy swego abominacyjnego wyglądu, ani mocy… Szybko jednak, za sprawą żyjącego w jego ciele pasożyta, przejął pragnienia „Babci Staruszki”, jak to sam ją nazywał. Zapragnął tego co ona… Zemsty na ludziach, władzy i kontroli… Tego co inni złoczyńcy. Od cesarzy rzymskich, przez Napoleona, Hitlera, aż po Dr. Dundersztyca czy Billa Cypher'a” Jökull&Lodowy Stworek - ,,Staruszka jednak przeceniła swoje możliwości i nie doceniła Bena. Dający moc chłodu pasożyt przestał być jej posłuszny. Po szturmie na kilka islandzkich miast Jökull wrócił do innej lodowej jaskini… Fala mroźnego terroru miała się skończyć… Jednak dawny Ben znalazł nową motywację. Chciał pomścić nijako Staruszkę, jedyną, która o niego zadbała… Z początku nie chciał czynić zła, jednak poczuł, że należy się to jego opiekunce. W końcu pomogła mu przetrwać… Dopiero z tą myślą zaczął na nowo szerzyć zgrozę i horror.” - ,,Chciał przejąć władzę nad ludźmi i to zrobił. W końcu to oni wykonywali jego polecenia, byli wykorzystywani, tak jak kiedyś jego opiekunka. Przeciwników zamrażał na śmierć swym lodowatym oddechem. Jego głównym celem było jednak raczej zemścić się na żyjących członkach rodziny Staruszki. Nie zabijał ich, inaczej korzystał ze swych mocy…” --- Mężczyzna: Błagam! Zabij mnie! Jökull zaryczał i pokręcił łbem. --- - ,,Pasożyt w jego ciele dał mu moc kontrolowania umysłów. Atakował innych swym mroźnym dechem. Wpierw unieruchamiał ich siłą strachu, potem ział zimnem. Lód rozdzierający mózg ofiar od wewnątrz działał jak potężna hipnoza. Przemieniał swe ofiary w mroźnych sługów. Wywiązał się z tego jego nowy, własny cel… Wreszcie zdobywał przyjaciół, miał wreszcie towarzystwo…” - ,,Mimo że lodowaty i bezduszny, uważał, że czyni dobrze, że to ludzie są źli. Mając ponadprzeciętną wiedzę z przeczytanych tekstów potrafił określać w sekundę, co kto naprawdę o nim myśli, jakie ma uczucia i zamiary wobec niego. Kłamców karał za nieszczerość w intencjach. Nie chciał zostać oszukanym jak staruszka. Więc tak jak słyszycie, oszczędzał tych, którzy dawali mu szansę, inna sprawa, że było ich niewielu.” - ,,Jego bronią była moc ziania zimnem i lodowe zombie. Gdy to jednak nie wystarczało, jego lodową armie uzupełniał mały, lodowy stwór, który ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu był nie mniej śmiercionośny od swego pana.” --- Mały, biały stworek, wielkości szczeniaka skoczył na uciekającą kobietę. Lodowe wyrostki na jego głowie przebiły jej ciało. Padła martwa na ziemię. --- - ,,Z czasem czegoś mu zabrakło. Zastępy zmrożonych przyjaciół nie były tym co go do końca satysfakcjonowało. Zemścił się już też na rodzinie Staruszki. Utracił kontakt z samą mistrzynią, nie umiał wrócić do tej samej jaskini. Czując narastającą pustkę skoczył do oceanu i odpłynął jako góra lodowa…” - ,,Jökull przepadł nigdy nie pokonany. Jednak istnieje obawa, że kiedyś wróci by siać terror na nowo. Jest jak mroczna legenda… Fandom o nim nie zapomina.” ... Beck narrator ponownie pokazał laptopa. Tym razem pokazał urywek artykułu, w którym Jökull został wspomniany jako jeden z najciekawszych super złoczyńców, oraz fanowską kartę z jego wizerunkiem. |-| Jökull= 4Kappa6.png|'Artykuł' 4Kappa7.png|'Karta' Beck ukryty w świetle lampy odetchnął i wziął oddech przed kolejną narracją. Tym razem, wedle instrukcji Deidre,miał mówić bardziej żywo. Spojrzał na leżące na ziemi ulotki z wizerunkami dwóch poprzednich super-drani i ich minionów. Zaczął na nowo... ... - ,,Ostatnia bohaterka… a raczej antybohaterka również zaczynała… Zwyczajnie. Deidre pochodziła z normalnej rodziny, była typową uczennicą liceum, miała kochających rodziców... Jednak to wszystko musiało się zmienić. Pewnego dnia dziewczyna wracając wieczorem do domu natknęła się na słodkiego pieska. Nie była świadoma tego, że nie był to zwykły pies, a genetycznie zmutowany potwór, stworzony przez Rosjan podczas badań nad bronią biologiczną. Miłość do natury i zwierząt przeważyła i Deidre nieostrożnie pogłaskała psa, na co on odpowiedział ugryzieniem jej w rękę. Deidre wychowywana w duchu antyszczepionkowych rodziców nie miała szans na przeżycie... I tak narodziła się DogWoman (pol. Kobieta-Suka).” Kobieta-Suka&Pitbull - ,,Zaczynało się niegroźnie… Początkowo wyglądała jak hybryda swojej ludzkiej postaci i pitbulla, lecz po jakimś czasie udało jej się nauczyć zmiany wyglądu z człowieka do psa. Niestety nie zmienia to faktu, że większość zachowań typowych dla psa zostaje u niej bez względu na to, jak aktualnie wygląda.” - ,,Pies to najlepszy przyjaciel człowieka, nieprawdaż? Otóż zależy jakiego człowieka. Kobieta-Suka została znaleziona przez zrzędliwego samotnika, który wpoił jej nienawiść do ludzi. A ona sama jest mu wierna ponad życie i zrobi wszystko, co jej rozkaże. Przez lata ćwiczeń udało jej się udoskonalić następujące zdolności: * Daj głos - Kobieta-Suka wydaje dźwięki tak przerażająco wysokie, że nawet najgroźniejsze zwierzęta przed nią uciekają, nie mówiąc o typowych Kowalskich. Potrafi też całą noc wkurwiać sąsiadów swoim szczekaniem, doprowadzając ich do utraty zmysłów. * W kupie siła - Kobieta-Suka jest zwierzęciem stadnym. Potrafi znaleźć grupę psów czy nawet wilków i narzucić im swoje rządy. Szansa na przeżycie człowieka spotkanego przez taką sforę wynosi mniej niż 1%. * Third Eye Activated - Kobieta-Suka ma możliwość telepatycznego połączenia się z losowo wybranym psem, przez co widzi dokładnie to co on. Zwykle towarzyszy jej przynajmniej jeden pies, zwykle wierny Pitbull o imieniu Pitbull. * UPS! - Deidre potrafi zrobić kupę w parku i po sobie nie posprzątać. Jej odchody uważane są za mocno radioaktywne. Uwaga! Moce kobiety nie działają podczas nocy sylwestrowej, bo fajerwerki. Fajerwerki są złe. - ,,Kobieta-Suka straszy po nocach ze swoją sforą, goniąc ludzi i chrupiąc kości swoich ofiar. Wszyscy mieszkańcy jej bloku mają mocne urazy psychiczne spowodowane jej szczekaniem, jednak jej właścicielowi to nie przeszkadza, ponieważ utracił słuch już lata temu. Poza tym całym sercem uwielbia swojego właściciela i w trakcie dnia nie odpuszcza go na krok.” ... Beck/Narrator: Tak… Nie każdy bohater nosi pelerynę, nie każdy super złoczyńca niszczy świat… Kobieta-suka działa mniej globalnie… Co nie przeszkodziło jej w podbiciu serc internautów! Znalazła miejsce w top 10 najciekawszych super łotrzyc w magazynie My Female Super Villain Who Are Connected To Pitbulls! ... Nastąpiła lekka zmiana dynamiki. Beck odszedł ze stanowiska narratora i razem z Deidre i Benem odszedł na bok… Zniknęli na kilka minut… ... Najpierw włączyła się muzyka. To chyba był stały element występów Cloud Kappa… Wmaszerowali. Pierwszy szedł Beck. Chłopak faktycznie przebrał się za swoje super złoczyńcę Voltai’a. Miał na sobie obcisły, niebiesko-żółty kombinezon z logiem pioruna na piersi. Jego maska mieniła się niebieskim światłem dzięki doczepionym ledom. Chłopak stanął na środku i wyjął zza pleców szary brystol – plakat z podsumowaniem jego kreacji. Przeczytał głośno wszystko co było na nim zapisane. Beck-Voltai uniósł ręce, do góry. Światła wyłączyły się i włączyły (w rzeczywistości Ben kliknął przełącznik, ale cii). Dokonawszy pokazu mocy Voltai zszedł ze sceny i ustąpił miejsca imponująco przebranemu Benowi. Chłopak oblał się blado-niebieską farbą i poobklejał plastikowymi kryształami. Włosy zafarbował sobie na niebiesko, a na dopełnienie kreacji włożył sztuczne zęby i niebieskie soczewki. Miał jeszcze niebieskie spodenki – takie jak nosił jego wymyślony złoczyńca. Chłopak podobnie jak Beck pokazał swój plakat. Zaprezentował go widzom. Pomimo sztucznej szczęki odczytał zawartość. Ben-Jökull wyrzucił w górę kilka kostek lodu i uciekł. Ostatnia przyszła Deidre. Dziewczyna miała na sobie maskę Pitbulla i niosła swój plakat jak hostessa numerek rundy podczas walki bokserskiej. Kobieta-suka ustawiła się i pokazała plakat. Także odczytała wszystko, maska tylko trochę tłumiła. Pokazawszy plakat Deidre nie odeszła. Poczekała aż pojawią się z powrotem Ben i Beck. Cała trójka zaklaskała, a wtedy zwinięty prawie zupełnie plakat na ścianie za nimi rozwinął się i pokazał w całej okazałości. Zapozowali oni i ustawili się tak jak ich podobizny na wspólnym plakacie. Beck: Nieserdecznie.. Ben: ...Wszystkim... Deidre: Nie-dziękujemy! Ukłonili się i odeszli pewnym siebie krokiem, przy akompaniamencie końcówki utworu z magnetofonu... Ocena i Wyniki Wyzwania: Zniecierpliwione drużyny oczekiwały w swoich strojach na wyniki, chyba niektórym spodobało się bycie superłotrem. Przed nimi tradycyjnie siedziało już jury... w nieco mniej tradycyjnym składzie. Tym razem zaszczycili ich wyłącznie Jessamine oraz Flynn. Chłopak jako pierwszy zabrał głos. Flynn: Dzisiaj w trochę nieco uszczuplonym składzie... ale damy sobie radę, co nie Jess? Spojrzał porozumiewawczo na dziewczynę, a ta odesłała mu zawadiacki uśmiech. Flynn: Jak widzicie nie ma z nami Agathki. *w tłumie uczestników rozległo się poruszenie, prawdopodobnie ulga przed możliwą śmiercią z rączek albinoski* Dostała inne zadania. *pokręcił głową, sam nie wyglądał na zadowolonego* Może na początku, jako że oceniam tutaj z kobietą o wyjątkowej osobliwości, zabierze jako pierwsza głos. Puścił Jess oczko. Flynn: Publika jest twoja. *skinął i zamilkł* Jessamine: W porządku... Spojrzała na Omegi. Jessamine: Cóż... Wszystko wydaje się w porządku, ale nie zachwyciliście mnie. Były wśród was lepsze i gorsze pomysły. Zdecydowanie wyróżniałabym tutaj Gabriellę, ponieważ przedstawiona przez nią postać jest na swój dziwny sposób inspirująca dla silnej i niezależnej kobiety takiej jak ja. Wstała i zrobiła taką pozę: 250px Spojrzała w kierunku drużyny Sigmy Chi. Jessamine: Mieliście bardzo ciekawy pomysł na przedstawienie waszych złoczyńców. Co prawda niektórzy z was nie mieli zbyt wiele do powiedzenia na swój temat, a jedna osoba to nawet w ogóle się nie odezwała, chociaż rozumiem, że był to zamierzony efekt, ale jednak ogółem jako drużyna ładnie się zaprezentowaliście w tej całej scence. Według mnie macie również najlepsze kostiumy. Jess spojrzała na ostatnią drużynę, zamyśliła się na moment. Jessamine: Nie jestem pewna, jak dokładnie was ocenić. Szczerze mówiąc wasze pomysły na złoczyńców były najlepsze i całościowo widać, że byliście najbardziej zgraną drużyną, jednak jest jedno "ale". Ben otrzymał wcześniej pewne mini zadanie do wykonania, którego nie zrobił, a my nie możemy tego zignorować, więc zobaczymy jak to się dla was zakończy. Gdyby nie ten fakt, to jak dla mnie mielibyście już zapewnione zwycięstwo. Spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Flynna, oddając mu głos. Zwrócił się w kierunku ekipy Dingo. Flynn: Podobnie co Jessamine uważam, że mogło być better. Niektórzy zdecydowanie się wyróżniali, jak chociażby... Zabójcza Wagina czy Nevamora, ale zdecydowanie nie kupił mnie Czajna. Dodatkowo zdążyłem wyśledzić, że majstrowałeś coś przy prezentacji, co niekoniecznie było dozwolone. *mierzył wzrokiem Igora* Tym razem zawiedliście indywidualnie, a przynajmniej some of you. Spojrzał na przedstawicieli Sigmy Chi. Flynn: U was w przeciwieństwie do reszty ekip rzucają się w oczy wasze kostiumy. Są genialne, poprawka. Fabulous. Dodatkowo wasza prezentacja była wciągająca, przez co cały czas skupiałem na niej swoją uwagę. Boli tylko fakt, że ponownie ktoś zamilkł, ale jak widać taka miała być jej rola. *spojrzał z politowaniem na Tamarę* Good job. No i została ekipa Kapp... 250px Flynn: Muszę przyznać, że skazywałem was na porażkę w tym zadaniu. *westchnął* Tymczasem okazuje się, że wypadliście zdecydowanie najlepiej spośród wszystkich ekip. Sposób w jaki Beck przedstawił historie waszych bohaterów... genius. Do tego tajemnicza atmosfera, przyjemna muzyczna otoczka... ale niestety wkradł się klops. Jak powiedziała Jess, wygralibyście z dużą przewagą, gdyby nie pewien leniwy jegomość. *mruknął dyskretnie dając do zrozumienia, że chodzi o Bena* Podniósł się i dał krok w kierunku drużyn. Flynn: Przedyskutowaliśmy tą decyzję jeszcze przed zjawieniem się w tym miejscu. Która drużyna została najlepszymi... poprawka, najgorszymi superłotrami w Alcatraz? Pstryknął palcem, nad nimi wyleciał baner z logiem zwycięskiej drużyny. Flynn: Gratulacje, Sigma Chi Gohan! W drużyna wybuchła euforia radości, Techno Queen puściła na cały regulator ostre techno ze swojego kostiumu. Mury trochę się zatrzęsły, Flynn zaczął wymachiwać ręką jednocześnie próbując zatkać swoje uszy, z resztą nie tylko on. Flynn: Bo się rozmyślę no! *krzyczał* Dziewczyna zachichotała i wyłączyła sprzęt. Po krótkim dojściu do siebie Flynn kontynuował... Flynn: Jak wspomnieliśmy wcześniej, wygralibyście gdyby nie pewien jegomość. Cloud Kappa, jesteście bezpieczni. Beck zacisnął pięść w geście radości, pozostali przyjęli to raczej... nijak. Może to przez tą maskę, która zakrywała prawdziwe emocje Deidre. Flynn: No i wy... *wskazał na Dingo* Druga z rzędu wtopa. Wiecie w którą stronę do windy, nie? Drużyna wydawała się wściekła, moment. Była wściekła. Gdy zaczęli odchodzić Flynn powstrzymał ich jeszcze przed wyjściem. Chcieli go rozszarpać, gdy głos zabrała Jessamine. Jessamine: Niniejszym chciałabym dodać, że po tym wyzwaniu drużyna Cloud Kappa oficjalnie przestaje istnieć. Pomarańczowi spojrzeli zdziwieni po sobie, zdziwienia nie ukrywały też pozostałe drużyny. Jessamine: Zostaniecie rozdzieleni do pozostałych dwóch ekip. Chłopacy trafią do Dingo *wskazała na Becka i Bena*, a Deidre powędruje do drużyny Sigm. *wskazała na zwycięską drużynę* Flynn: To tyle... teraz idźcie. *mruknął* Drużyny, zadowolone, wściekłe i skołowane opuściły salon. Kuchnia: Bezpieczne drużyny mogły spędzić czas po wyzwaniu w tych pomieszczeniach. Telewizory zaczęły transmitować ceremonię. Beck dotarł do kuchni i oparł się łokciami o blat, podparł głowę i spojrzał w telewizor. Uśmiechał się lekko. Czuł się rozluźniony; nie przegrał zadania, prawie wygrał, wrócił do swojej drużyny, wszystko mu pasowało. Z radością zaczął zajadać popcorn. Beck: Go Dingos... Zabijcie kogoś *patrzył na relację* Stołówka: Bezpieczne drużyny mogły spędzić czas po wyzwaniu w tych pomieszczeniach. Telewizory zaczęły transmitować ceremonię. Ceremonia: Drużyna Dingo w pięcioosobowym składzie zjeżdżała windą do podziemi. Po krótkiej chwili zjechali na sam dół. Otworzyły się przed nimi drzwi. Ich oczom ukazało się 8 stanowisk, które stanowiły okrąg. Każde z nich wyglądało jak te, pod zeznania więzienne. Każdy z reprezentantów podszedł do innego. W tym czasie za ich plecami pojawił się kraty, tworząc miejsce bez ucieczki. Na środku wyjątkowo znajdowały się inne osóbki niż zwykle. O ile brak Asterin nie dziwił, tak to że miejsce Lucy zajęła Agatha było wyjątkowo zaskakujące. Towarzyszył jej na siedzeniu obok Colt, który siedział z odpalonym papierosem w ustach. Agatha: Witajcie robaczki. *pomachała z uśmieszkiem do przegranych* Colt: Chciałaś powiedzieć kundle. *puścił dymek z ust* No i s... *w ostatniej chwili wstrzymał się z tym co chciał powiedzieć, czyżby Lucy patrzyła* Frajerzy. *wzruszył ramionami* Tak kończą drużyny gdy odda się je pod dowodzenie kobiet... *westchnął* Agatha: Przecież Sigmami też dowodzi kobieta? *spojrzała pytająco na Colciaka* I ogólnie jest to damska drużyna... Colt: Aż dziwne, że nie był to konkurs zmywania naczyń. *mruknął* Albinoska wywróciła tylko oczami, w środku już wyobrażała sobie jak rozpruwa ciało tego biednego nieszczęśnika, który znajdował się obok niej. Agatha: Wracając... dzisiejsze poczynania superłotrów przedłużyły się nam znacznie, dlatego darujemy sobie te nudne dyskusje o tym kto jest winny. Przed zjazdem tutaj oddaliście głosy i byliście jednomyślni. Colt: Powiedziałbym, że to głosowanie to był gwałt na wolności. *powiedział spoglądając na jedną dziewczynę, której przetłumaczył imię* A raczej po głosie na siebie, to był samogwałt. *Colt zamyślił się już nagłówków w gazetach "Dokonała samogwałtu na wizji JAK"* Tak, brzmi to okej. *odnosząc się do swojej myśli* Agatha wolno kiwnęła głową, po czym spojrzała smutna w kierunku pewnej dziewczyny. Agatha: Chyba nie ma sensu przedłużać. *wzruszyła ramionami* Za stanowiskiem przegranej otworzyła się metalowa brama. Na ekranach pojawiła podobizna z Liberty, do ust której zostało wsadzone różowe dildo. Na sali rozległy się damskie jęki, po czym pasy momentalnie wciągnęły dziewczynę za bramę, która natychmiast się zamknęła. Dziewczyna stała pośrodku ciemności, nie do końca wiedząc co się za chwilę wydarzy. Nagle rozbłysły nad jej głowami światła, a wokół niej... ściany. Znajdowała się w jakimś wąskim korytarzu prowadzącym tylko w jednym kierunku. Po chwili rozległ się pisk megafonu. Colt: Kurwa, przepraszam. *zaśmiał się cynicznie* Jako, że jestem uczciwym prowadzącym. *starał się być poważnym, mimo, że sytuacja go bawiła* Dam ci szanse ucieczki. Znajdujesz się w labiryncie. Możesz z niego uciec, a w dodatku jak na rasową niewyżytą sucz, trafisz do działu rozkoszy. *uśmiechnął się wrednie* Igrzyska dla plebsu, czas zacząć. *klasnął w dłonie* Liberty zrozumiała zbyt dobrze przekaz piromana, co miała w sumie do stracenia? Pozostało jej tylko biec. Biegła przed siebie mijając kolejne metry zabrudzonych betonowych ścian. Natrafiła na pierwszy zakręt w lewo i od razu musiała paść na ziemię. W jej kierunku leciał rozpędzony metalowy topór, który wbił się w ścianę za nią jak masło. Colt: Byłbym zapomniał. Po drodze zostawiłem dla ciebie kilka niespodzianek. *zaśmiał się* Agatha: Zostawiliśmy! *krzyknęła z fotelu obok* Dziewczyna pokręciła tylko głową i ruszyła dalej. Kolejne przeszkody były już bardziej wyszukane i coraz trudniejsze do ominięcia. Strzały, piły tarczowe, karabin maszynowy... zaskakująco dobrze radziła sobie z mijaniem tych utrudnień. Oczywiście nie było tak, że nie odnosiła żadnych obrażeń. Dwie kule przeszły przez jej lewe ramię, ale skoro zdołała ominąć tyle przeszkód to już nie mogła się wycofać. Nie chciała za nic dać satysfakcji Coltowi ani nikomu innemu, po prostu walczyła o swoje życie. Jej plan wyrzucenia siebie w rzeczywistości mógł być tylko przykrywką do próby ucieczki z tego więzienia. Bo którędy jak nie podziemiami? Liberty: Widzę! Dojrzała wyjście o którym wcześniej wspominał chłopak. Niczym kuna zaczęła biec w jego kierunku resztkami sił. Podejrzane było to, że na całym tym odcinku nie było widać żadnej pułapki... aż do chwili, gdy omyłkowo nadepnęła na jeden z ukrytych mechanizmów. Poczuła lekkie wstrząsy, odwróciła się instynktownie za siebie i dojrzała wielki głaz który toczył się w jej kierunku. Zaskoczona zaczęła ponownie biec w stronę widzianego przez nią wcześniej wyjścia. Głaz jednak nie odpuszczał i cały czas nabierał prędkości, doganiając Liberty która pod wpływem odniesionych ran pod wpływem czasu traciła swoje siły. Wyjście było tuż przed nią, głaz powoli zaczynał ocierać się o jej nogi... trzask. Kamień uderzył o wejście do pomieszczenia. Wokół unosiło się pełno kurzu, który przysłania widoczność. Czyżby jednak nie zdążyła dobiec? Colt: Koniec? *mruknął zawiedziony* Nic bardziej mylnego. Dziewczyna po chwili podniosła się z popiołów, bez draśnięcia od wielkiego kamiennego głazu. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na wielki głaz i pokazała w jego kierunku środkowy palec. Liberty: Hahahah! Pierdol się chłopczyku! Zadowolona z siebie ruszyła przed siebie, w kierunku światła jakie widniało na końcu wąskiego korytarza. Zajęło jej to kilka minut, ale w końcu dotarła na jego koniec. I co ujrzała? Pomieszczenie z drabiną, która ciągnęła się wysoko w górę. Na jego środku znajdował się różowy dildos, który miał przyczepioną jakąś karteczkę. Zadowolona dziewczyna podniosła przyrząd, nawet nie patrząc na dopisek z pozdrowieniami od ekipy programu. Smyrnęła się nim tu i ówdzie po czym stanęła przed drabiną. Obejrzała się jeszcze raz za siebie upewniając się, że nic już jej nie grozi. Liberty: Mphf. *prychnęła* Co za frajer. *zaśmiała się ze swojego geniuszu i szczęścia, jej plan właśnie się udał* Złapała się za drabinę i zaczęła się wspinać... po chwili jednak przestała. Usłyszała jakieś szurnięcie powyżej, po czym... coś skoczyło jej na twarz. Dziewczyna spadła z około 1 piętra w dół, przy upadku straciła obraz. ... Na ziemi leżało jakieś ciało. Bezwładnie, wokół niego rozlewała się wielka kałuża krwi. W ręce truchła leżał jakiś przedmiot, w pomieszczeniu rozległ się stukot obcasów. Dwa obcasy stanęły obok jej dłoni, po czym wykopały jej przedmiot z rąk. Obraz oddalił się pokazując wbite w środek czaszki Liberty ostrze. Dziewczyna padła od razu, a na jej twarzy mimo tego nadal gościł ten jej triggerujący uśmieszek. Obraz podniósł się stopniowo sugerując nam kim była owa osobniczka... to nie mógłbyć nikt inny jak... ???: Chcesz coś zrobić dobrze, zrób to sama. Przeszła kilka kroków, po czym przystawiła rękę do ucha. ???: Cel zneutralizowany. Głos w słuchawce, również damski odpowiedział. ???: Świetnie. Możesz wracać do gniazda. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i zabrała rękę od słuchawki. ???: Ona wydaje rozkazy. Ja dźgam ludzi. Myślę, że nasze role są oczywiste... Odeszła w głąb korytarza. Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki